


God's Punishment

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Eventual Romance, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A child the age of 16 has been preparing for weeks to fight the legendary Groudon. Things did not go as expected and he is turned into a breeding slave to his own Pokemon, Groudon and others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first Fanfictions, it originally started at Fanfiction.net while I waited for my AO3 invitation. This is an ongoing story and I think I'll be working on this for a while. Please leave reviews on how I could improve on my writing (my writing skills are horrible, grammar and spelling are fine but I just suck at writing) and leave reviews on what you want to see next. I created a timeline for myself so I could try and fit some stuff in between major events that happen.

Chap 1- God's Punishment

(Not part of the story, clearly)  
(That first chapter was my first fanfiction ever, I know it was lacking in detail but screw details right? Wrong, here is another Pokemon fanfiction that should have some amount of detail and in a different kind of style, enjoy.)

Journey Entry #195, Day 487

Today is a big day. I just woke up in Sootopolis City in the Pokemon Center with a smile on my face. I've prepared for days to catch the legendary Pokemon, Groudon. My team and I are ready to take him on and add him to our group. I am currently writing this in a cab ride to the entrance to the cave and I can barely hold it together. This fight will be the hardest and the most rewarding. Beartic, Mamoswine, Slaking, Emboar, Aggron and my faithful Feraligatr are resting in their Pokeballs. For the past few weeks, we've been training hard for this moment, this moment will be written in history books and I will be recognized as the greatest Pokemon Trainer. Oh, it seems I am getting close to the Cave of Origins, I did not think the ride would be this short.

Journey Entry #196, Day 487 through Pokedex Microphone

"So this is the Cave of Origins. Looks fancy enough."  
*Entrance creaks open*  
"Dark, too."  
*Sound of Pokemon being released*  
"Emboar, light it up for me will ya?"  
"I've done all the prerequisites and I should be good to go."  
"I can feel its power just near the beginning of the cave, it's immense."  
"I think Emboar is getting anxious, I guess I kind of am too, this does not happen everyday."  
"Alright, I think I'm getting close. The heat here is almost too much to bear."  
*Groudon roars*  
"Looks like we found him. *To Groudon* Hey, I'm here to accept your challenge!"  
*Other 5 Pokemon are released but the sound of static followed shortly after, due to Groudon purposely interfering with the Pokedex*

Journey Entry #197, Day 488

I don't know why I decided to write here, I'm most likely dead but If I do make it out alive here is what happened.

We lost the fight.

But that's not all, Groudon knocked me out and now I am alone in a different part of the cave system. My Pokedex doesn't work but I can still use its flashlight to see. I don't know what will happen but I can still hear him and my other Pokemon. God knows what he is doing to them. This may as well be my last journal entry.

Journey Entry #198, Day 490 (Oof, here is the sex.)

Never mind about that being my last journal entry, I'm fine, more than fine actually. I'm not sure if this is something they'll write in books but they should censor it out or something, but this is what happened shortly after my previous entry.

Groudon walked in with my 6 Pokemon. I was glad to see them but they didn't seem to recognize me. Emboar lit up torches around the room I had not noticed before, they seemed to blend in with the walls. Groudon walked in front of me and every footstep made the ground shudder. He is 3 times my height, it was scary being that close to him. My Pokemon followed with blank expressions, but I was too scared to do anything. Then, I heard Groudons voice in my head.  
"You wished to capture me?"  
His voice boomed in my skull and surprised me.  
"Y-yes."  
"Another trainer, another failed attempt. You are the last straw, I am a god in this world and humans think they can control me."  
I sat silently, I was full of fear.  
"I turned your Pokemon against you, I will teach you what it is liked to be controlled, to do another ones bidding. These six will do as they please, they are your masters now. And when they are done, you will come to me."  
I was confused, Groudon was about to leave but I wanted to ask questions.  
"What... what are they going to do to me?"  
Groudon looked at me and said  
"What they've been wanting to do from the beginning."  
Groudon left to a different part of the cave and my Pokedex suddenly turned on and I saw a web page. Even deep under a cave, it had loaded up a website on Pokemon bestiality and another tab on human pregnancy after sex with a legendary. The power of Groudon could manipulate the Pokedex without him trying.   
I didn't realize it at the time but the video recorder had also been turned on the entire time and captured what happened next.

 

 

My Pokemon walked towards me, their blank expressions were replaced by something else. Lust. I saw their penises portruding from their slits, they were huge.  
"G-guys? Feraligatr, please don't do this!"  
Slaking, although he was usually lazy, hit me hard. I fell to the ground on my back. Aggron clawed at my clothes, he shredded them but barely made contact with my skin. I was completely nude and afraid. All my Pokemon were males, it just happened by coincidence and I thought it did not matter, but it matters now.  
"Stop, please, stop."  
They didn't care, they wanted what was theirs. Me. I've never done anything like this before, it was not even on my mind. I just wanted to be the Pokemon Master, but now, Pokemon are my masters. I was cold on the hard ground, the smack that Slaking gave me would bruise and I recieved a few minor cuts from Aggron.  
My Pokemon started to fight over who should get me first, but they decided it was Emboar who should start. That was because Emboar had the longest dick, but the thinnest. He wasn't like most boarlike Pokemon, his penis was curly and soft. It could be easily bent to maneuvar inside of their mate, but he still had the corkscrew tip on his penis. I couldn't tell how long his penis was, I'm sure if I straightened it out, it would be bigger than I am. He was one and a half inches wide throughout his dick, a good starting point now that I look back.  
The Emboar that I traded with a friend from the Unova region walked towards me and grabbed me by my thighs. He pulled my legs toward his nether region. I tried to struggle by trying to punch and kick but his grip was too strong and my fists could not reach him. Beartic strolled over and took ahold of my hands to keep me from struggling too much. I was helpless and I tried to scream for help, but I knew no one was there to help me. I think my screams only aroused them more, I didn't know it then but they hated me for various reasons, that was why they could do this without remorse.  
My asscheeks were firmly put against Emboars plump ballsacks and his penis was layed out against my stomach, he was boasting about his size. "Please, you can't put that in me! It's too big!" My pleas were unheard or ignored. Even with its curly nature, his length reached the center of my chest, and it would gradually straighten out as he entered me. His penis started rotating while on my stomach, it left its very warm slime all over my abdomen. I guess this was also why they wanted him to go first, to lubricate me.  
My fear turned into anger as Emboar pulled back to put his prick inside of me. I cursed at him and threatened him, he didn't seem to care. Beartic held a tight grip on my hands with a single hand, and out of nowhere, he took out syringe and injected my arm with a purple liquid. Nothing happened at first, but I felt a strange sensation in my belly for a short while. I wondered for a few seconds where he could keep that hidden until Emboar very slowly pulled me against him. I felt his long penis wiggle extremely close to my virgin asshole, until just the tip moved in. The slime and precum of his penis kept my asshole wet and made it easier for more of his length to move in. I screamed stop every chance I got until Beartic move his free hand to cover my mouth.  
My screams were muffled as I could feel Emboar moving inside of me. His curls were straightening out and I could almost count how many inches he was inside of me. 5, 6, 7, 8. He was only a fourth of his way in. His penis moved around every corner, I could feel him magically realigning my organs to make it easier for him. I knew I couldn't do anything anymore, so I tried to relax and think about how I could get out of here. This was mostly painless due to his small width. Beartic seemed to realize I was easing up and let go of me. My upper portion of my body sagged towards the ground, but I was still raised above the floor thanks to Emboars immense strength.  
I felt his movement all around my belly, gradually moving up. I could see a slight bulge towards the upper portion of my belly, it was must been where the corkscrew tip of his penis must be. I still didn't feel pain, it merely felt like something was moving inside of me. The bulge grew longer, he was extending towards my chest. I started to feel it more instensely. It sort of burned, his member was hot because Emboar was a fire type, I also felt pain from the amount of stretching my organs had to do to accommodate his thickness. This was unnatural, and I could not think straight anymore. Whenever I thought I had reached my limit, Emboar only pushed further. He was 2/3's in by now and he was at my lower chest. He had penetrated into and out of my stomach. Suddenly, his penis started rotating. I felt something completely different, I was unsure if I enjoyed it due to the pain but my I grew slightly hard. My body started shuddering but from pleasure. I felt sensations all over my body and I wanted him to continue.  
"D-don't stop p-please."  
Emboar made a noise that I didn't catch and pushed further. I saw strange bulges across my chest and I realized it was Emboars cock. I watched it slowly go towards my throat until I started gagging. He had achieved the ultimate deepthroat. He pushed further and further and I couldn't stop gagging, I was having trouble breathing until I felt his ballsacks against my cheeks. I felt something drop onto my tongue, but from inside my mouth. It was salty and thick.  
Emboars precum.  
I moved my tongue and I felt his corkscrew dick lodged inside my mouth. I breathed through my nose and tasted his dick, Emboar shuddered from the feelings. Emboar pulled away a few inches and his penis retreated back into my throat and I continued gagging until he pushed back in. This cycle went on for a few minutes until he started rotating his prick with intense speed. I was feeling all kinds of pleasure while choking on his dick. Emboar thrust powerfully and began to cum. I closed my mouth to catch as much of his cum as possible as it sprayed the inside of my mouth. My mouth was almost full until Emboar pulled back until his dick was in my upper chest. I felt the cum flow out of my mouth into my throat and past Emboars dick into somewhere below my stomach, but it didn't come out of my asshole.  
Emboar was still cumming massive amounts, then I felt Emboar's penis stiff up from the base towards the tip. A new liquid came up, it was almost solid, I would say it was like gel. It clogged up my throat and I could not breath or speak through my mouth. It also stopped my gag reflex. Suddenly, memories started flooding me, they weren't mine but Emboars.  
I saw myself as Emboar as he was carried away from his mother by a Pokemon Professor. Then I saw another memory of a young girl, she was around the age of 14 named Lily. I saw the friendship they had formed and watched how Tepig evolved into Pignite and how Pignite evolved into Emboar as their friendship grew. I also saw the memory of Lily's mother grow sick, she needed a specific Pokemon from the Hoenn region to cure her, a Sceptile. Lily's mother needed the seeds from Sceptiles back to cure her sickness. Then I saw me, and felt Emboar's sadness as he was traded for the Sceptile. I sensed Emboar's anger towards me and percieved that he only stayed with me so that I could beat the Pokemon League so that he could hopefully retire and return to Lily. I thought to myself  
"This is the pain I caused my Pokemon."  
"This is only the start of your Pokemons suffering."  
Groudon's booming voice appeared in my head, he could speak with me even from another part of the cave. Reality shifted back and I asked Groudon questions in my head.  
"What is happening?" I hoped for a reply.  
"That purple liquid that was injected into you, it was a serum that I stole from the last trainer who happened to be a scientist. It is made from Ditto. You can now see memories of your Pokemon when large amounts of bodily fluids have entered you."  
"Is that all? And why is it only showing me sad memories?" I asked.  
"I suppose it was still very early in testing. Unfortunately for you, your organs can be easily realigned just like a Dittos and you will now also be impregnated by any Pokemon, just like a Ditto. I also can control which memories you see by using my godly powers and I chose for you to experience their pain."  
Emboar pulled out, but nothing came out. There was a funny warmness in a concentrated place in my abdomen. This didn't make any sense to me. I was going to be impregnated by Emboar. I was a male, but another part of me was turned on. I was going to be turned into a cum slave for all of my Pokemon, maybe even other Pokemon as well.  
My Pokemon walked away and roared, he was successful in mating his bitch.


	2. God's Punishment Chapter 2

Gods Punishment Chapter 3  
(Hey, if anyone wants to like suggest anything to write or help me improve on my writing, you could leave a review down below. I'll try to upload frequently since I have nothing better to do with my life right now. I would like to expand into other games/tv shows that I know of but I would like to know if people are going to read them. These are all really rough drafts, but I do not plan on editing them unless it really is necessary. I get like 1000 words written up in an hour or so, I'm a decent typer and my hands don't really get fatigue unless I've been typing for like half a day. Yes, I'm a gamer and a programmer so I think I can handle it. These Pokemon stories are really my first shot at Fanfiction, I'm hoping to improve at writing for school so this is some nice practice I can get in during the summer. Try not to be critical in reviews, I know this is some fucked up shit but that's 99% of Fanfiction from what I've seen.)  
(Oh yeah, scratch some of the parts off from the end of the last chapter, like I said, I'm not going to be editing past chapters much. You should be able to identify which parts are being replaced and which parts are implied to be in the story)  
Emboar pulled me from his long dick, I could feel each and every turn as it exited. His corkscrew head came out with a pop. Nothing came out except a single dribble pre and dick slime. My inside were well lubricated for what was coming next. My Pokemon master pulled me off of him and dropped me on the ground. I fell with a thud, but I didn't notice the pain. It was the emptiness that hurt more. I then realized that I didn't hate having sex with my Pokemon anymore, it was forced in the beginning but I accepted it and later loved it. I put my hand over my belly and I knew I was carrying my Emboars child, and gained a new love for Emboar.  
I was a fairly fit kid, though I was short. I'm only 5'4" but I had good legs and decently strong arms. I kept a flat belly and it was easy with all the travelling I had to do, but I noticed that my stomach kind of swelled, like I had eaten a small meal. Emboar must have came a lot, and none of it even tried to come out for some reason. I wondered how long the effects of the Ditto serum would last, I had a feeling that it would be permanent.  
It seemed like when Emboar and I were fucking, my other Pokemon had decided who was next. Aggron would be my master this turn. I was eager to be punished by his member, but also afraid to see the pain I caused him. The other Pokemon backed away from Aggron to let him have his turn. I crawled to him, I needed his cock to fill me. My head ached a little and I began to think clearer.  
What was happening to me? When did I become such a slut? This must be a side effect of the serum. Whatever it was, it was changing who I was. I looked down at Aggrons privates and saw his shaft. My thoughts became fogged by lust again. Aggrons dick was shiny, it looked metallic. Over a foot in length and 2 inches in diameter. It was kind of shaped like a humans penis, it had a head like a human but without a slit for the cum, the shaft was almost completely smooth and round except towards the bottom where it looked like it had a knot like a dog, but it was only a quarter of an inch thicker than the shaft.  
I crawled over to touch it, Aggron simply stared and watched me explore his strange dick. It was sort of cold when I grabbed it, but grew warmer the longer I held it. It wasn't completely hard and could be moved around with some ease. I touched the tip and felt warm pre. I looked for where it could be coming from and found that under the head, it leaked pre. The head of the penis was completely dry but the shaft was lubricated by his own precum.  
Aggron grew tired of waiting and picked me up and held me by my legs and upside down in front of him. His cock was right on my face, touching my left cheek. It left a sticky mess on my face, and the smells it left where wonderful. It was the same smell coming from my own dick but stronger. I used my left hand to push myself away from his cock and my right hand to grab his thick organ. I could only get the head of his dick in my mouth because the Emboars gel was still there in the back of my throat.  
Aggron started to split my legs and hovered his head over my ass, I could feel his giant tongue caressing my crack, his warm tongue felt all around my anus until he put just the tip of his tongue in, I could feel him gradually pushing it in as it struggled to flatten itself out inside of me. I could hardly pay attention to his giant cock that was leaking pre inside of my mouth. I could feel that his rough tongue was deep inside of me now, stretching my furthest anal canals. Aggron pulled me off of his tongue and I forcibally had to take his cock out of my mouth, then he turned me over again so that I was rightside up. I was facing his Aggrons chest and I looked up at my mating partner, he put his long tongue into my mouth and I could taste him and Emboars fluids. Aggron held me with both hands on my waist and lowered me down onto his eager cock, I used my left hand to guide it into my waiting hole.  
The head was hard to get in, my hole and only accommodated for the small one and a half width of Emboar and taking in Aggrons width, which was a little over two inches, was a challenge. He slowly pushed his member into me, I could feel myself barely stretching enough to fit his giant cock in my asshole. Soon enough, I could feel a small bump in where his knot was, he pushed down harder to get it to fit into me but failed, he hoistened me up and pushed me down to his knot again. He continously failed until his 8th try, it went inside and it felt like he was tearing me apart, then he pulled me up to get me off of his knot. I felt like his knot was a bit longer this time, and I was correct. Aggron repeatedly put his knot into and out of me, each time it felt like the knot was longer. In some time, it felt like he didn't have a knot anymore. I looked down when he was pulling me up and saw that his knot was gone but his entire shaft was completely rounded and smoothed except for little holes where the head should start. His penis was now completely had the same width as his knot.  
Suddenly, Aggron pushed hard into me and I felt his dick pop in. My asshole was almost completely closed but I felt his immense length still inside of me. There was a thing string of flesh around half an inch thick that connected his cock to his body and my asshole was closed around that, that section must have been hid inside himself until his dick was fully ready to enter me. I felt Aggrons penis start to expand slowly, maybe it grew around half an inch thicker and one inch in length but it kind of hurt. Then I felt warmness gushing into me from Aggrons prick, his cum defied gravity and travelled upwards into the same spot where Emboars cum was, then I saw Aggrons memories painful memories.  
Aggron, or Aron during the first memory, was travelling with his family. They had travelled through a large patch of tall grass when he stumbled. His family hadn't noticed and walked away. Aron lost track of where his family was and searched desperately to find them and to be reunited. Then he heard footsteps but they weren't heavy like his mother or fathers. I saw myself appear in front of him, with my Croconaw next to me. I practically beat down the Aron and captured him. Aron would never meet his family ever again. I felt Aron's emotions of me after that, he was fearful of me. He thought I would beat him down like that day if he disobeyed me, or leave him alone in the wild with nowhere to go. I felt sorrow and regret for what I did.  
"I'm sorry Aggron" I whispered to him.  
I was stuck on his thick meat for a few minutes, I tried to hug him but could only get my arms to his sides. He pulled me off of his dick and like last time, no cum came out. He looked down at me and licked my face once more, then he tried to set me down so that I could stand. I tried to walk towards the other Pokemon but stumbled and fell, my asshole was stretched beyond recognition, I couldn't even walk. I turned over to lay on my back. I could feel another warmness in me.  
This was Aggrons child.


	3. God's Punishment Chapter 3

God's Punishment Chapter 4

My Pokemon decided who was next, my Feraligatr who was with me from the beginning. I couldn't see any reason for him to hate me and it left me confused. I don't remember doing anything wrong to him. Feraligatr walked away from the others and towards me. I could tell he was glaring at me, I couldn't meet his eyes knowing that I caused him pain. My Feraligatr was a bit taller than most of his kind, he was almost exactly 8 feet tall. He towered over me and I could smell his musk when he walked over to me.  
I looked up and saw what was waiting for me, his cock was bigger than Aggron's. 12 inches long and two inches thick at the top, it got thicker as it reached the base. It was the same light red as his fins were on his back, and his penis had some small fins of its own. This was going to be painful. The top of the shaft was lined with small fins that looked like it could almost tear my insides. The tip of it was semi flared and leaked large amount so of pre, it also seemed to have the same kind of slime as Emboar. My Pokemon sat down in front of me on his knees, I was about to make a move when he pushed me towards the ground and pulled my legs towards himself.  
I was in some kind of a missionary position, Feraligatr was above me and my legs were bent above me and my prostate was pointed towards my Pokemon. He layed out his prick in front of me stomach and I saw the length that would enter me. The precum dripped out of his penis onto my chest, then Feraligatr raised himself and prepared to enter, I grabbed onto his strong arms that were planted firmly on the ground to hold myself steady. His dick was hovering right outside my gaping asshole, I felt a jet of warm liquid starting to fill me up, coming from Feraligatrs penis. I looked up at Feraligatr and it looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, the liquid soon began to overflow and it flowed to my chest. It was clear and yellow, I recognized the smell too.  
He just pissed into my asshole.  
I tried to say something about it but my throat was clogged thanks to Emboar, I wondered how long the gel would stay there. It seemed like it was going to be there for a long while. I didn't want to fight back either in case Feraligatr harmed me or just straight up won't fuck me. I stayed silent and let him do his thing, he was my master after all. I used one of my hands to form a cup to capture some of his piss. I thought that if Feraligatr wanted to piss inside of me, then he would love to see me drink some of it too. I didn't form a cup strong enough to keep the liquid in my hand and only a few drops remained in my hand. I was a bit dissapointed but my faithful Pokemon stiffened his dick and it pointed towards my face. He sprayed all over my face and hair, he filled my mouth and I could taste his urine. It was nasty and salty but I kept it in my mouth to please him.  
Feraligatr finished his business and I was lying in a pool of my Pokemons urine, the smell was going to be all over me now. The other Pokemon didn't seem to like Feraligatr did, but Feraligatr barked something back and the Pokemon seemed to back off. Without warning, he savagely thrusted into me and the piss started to flow out. The spikes on his member hurt like hell when he pushed or pulled. I wanted to open my mouth but I also didn't want to spill the piss in my mouth. He had managed to fit half of his length into me, my hole was closed tightly around his sleek cock. I thought this was as far as I could stretch but I know my other Pokemon were far larger than he was. Feraligatr pulled out slowly, my outher ring closed and opened to let the spikes escape. When just an inch was in ass, he pushed hard and deep. I achieved another inch of his merciless cock. I wanted to scream but I instead had to just breath heavily through my nose, it was hard to not open my mouth. I closed my eyes and prayed the entire time that I wouldn't die from this. Each thrust brought a new wave of his piss to pour out, I was soaking wet in piss. I gradually worked towards his base, 3 and a half inches wide. It felt like my ass was being torn open and the spikes only worsened the pain. I thought the worst part was over and was waiting for him to cum but he wasn't done yet.  
He pulled out, faster this time and thrusted even harder. He started fucking me like a madman at incredible pace, I could barely stand the pain. I wondered how my insides hadn't been ripped to shreds, I hoped this was another effect of the serum. I started to get used to the pain and opened my eyes again. I looked for blood but only found his yellow fluids, I could also see his cock, or rather a moving bulge that indicated how deep he was inside of me. Feraligatr was getting close to climax, his breathing was hard and his pace slowed. He stopped with just a quarter of his mighty cock inside of me and stopped. He took a deep breath and bit my shoulders. I bled a little but it hurt like hell, I couldn't scream or anything. Keep the piss in my mouth until he was finished, I kept thinking that to myself. Then, he gave a final thrust, faster and more powerful than the rest. The force of his push opened my mouth, the piss sprayed all over my face along with my saliva. I also felt large jets of cum flow into me. The bulge where the tip of Feraligatrs cock was expanded slighty, there was copious amounts of cum flowing into me.  
Then I saw his memories.  
The first one was longer after I had started my journey, sometime after I had defeated my third Gym. Croconaw and I were training but he was already too tired. I kept pushing him even further and he began to dislike me for it. I was overworking him, and it was like this every time we trained. I saw his dreams, he wanted to defeat the champion but he he knew I was the only one who could help him achieve his dreams, no matter how much he hated it. I then saw another memory, it was when I traded Sceptile. I didn't think about how the trade could affect my Pokemon, Feraligatr was Sceptiles best friend and I seperated them. I understood now why he hated me for it, and I hoped he could forgive me.  
The memories stopped, I was back in reality and I could still feel Feraligatr shooting cum into me. He didn't even have balls (I assume they were inside of him) but he had so much cum.  
Finally, he shot his last few spurts and pulled out of me. The feeling of emptiness washed over me again. I let go of his arms and let him stand up. Piss poured out of my beaten asshole onto the ground. I was about to sit up when Feraligatr sprayed me with Water Gun. He was cleaning the piss off of me so that the next Pokemon could enjoy his fucktoy without smelling Feraligatrs piss all over me.  
The stream of water stopped and I couldn't smell the piss on me anymore, most of the piss from my prostate was gone too. I still had some of the urine in my mouth, most of it was on the bottom of mouth, I decided to keep it inside there until I could swallow. I looked down and my stomach looked very full, I wondered just how much cum was inside of me and it aroused me just thinking about it. I was carrying triplets, I am the breeding slave of my Pokemon and I loved it. I who's cumdumpster I would be next so I looked over at the other Pokemon and they decided that Mamoswine would be my master.


	4. God's Punishment Chapter 4

God's Punishment Chapter 4

Mamoswine trotted over. Needless to say, he was a huge Pokemon. His legs were short so I wondered how I would do this, I couldn't bear his weight for a doggystyle position, and it didn't look like a cowgirl position would work here either, he would probably just roll to his sides. I also wondered how big his dick was, Mamoswines was taller than my Feraligatr, and he wasn't even standing up on his hind legs (he probably can't stand up on his hind legs for very long anyway). It had to be bigger in length and in width than both Aggron and Feraligator combined. Lucky, I could take my time to accomodate his dick.  
He was like a mountain, 8 and a half feet tall. I was lying flat on my back and I could feel his warm breaths all over my cum-filled stomach. He slowly fell to his sides and I saw what he was packing. His balls were huge, each one was bigger than a melon. I searched for his penis and couldn't find it anywhere, my Mamoswine wanted me to work for it. I grabbed his his heavy balls and tried to lift them further and failed. The amount of cum inside of his sack would fill me past my limits, my mouth watered at the thought. I shifted forward and placed them next to my left cheek, his gigantic balls were so warm and were bigger than my head. I stuck out my tongue and licked all around his giant sack and hoped that he would grow hard from this. Nada. I grew tired and looked for his sheath.  
I didn't even need to look at his dick to tell he was going to be huge, the sheath alone was large, who knew what he was hiding inside. I used my tongue to try and arouse him, I could taste his dick cheese. I was successful and I saw the head peek out, the air around me filled with his musk, the scent was strong and it made me eager to fuck him. From what I could tell, his cock was very similar to a horses except that it was greater in width and length. I grabbed the head of his dick, it was over 4 inches wide and I didn't think it could fit anytime soon. I started caressing the head of penis while more of his length came out. It took a while before all of it came out. Around the halfway mark, Mamoswine started spraying precum everywhere. With the other Pokemon, it dribbled out of the head, but Mamoswine was shooting it everywhere.  
I stroked his long, evergrowing shaft and tried to guide his head toward my mouth. I missed the first couple of tries and his pre splattered all over my face, leaving a sticky and warm mess. I aimed right at the center of my open mouth the third time and Mamoswine spurted his juices into me. Some of the piss from Feraligatr was still in my mouth and it mixed with Mamoswines pre. After only 4 bursts from Mamoswine, my mouth was full. I wanted to swallow but I knew I couldn't, I let go of Mamoswines prick and released a little of the precum from my mouth so that I could comfortably close my mouth. The Mamoswines dick was pointed towards by chest, it left splatters all over my body and the floor but I didn't mind.  
His cock was at full length now, it was just over a staggering three and a half feet long, I would die if I took its entire length into me. I wanted as much of his cock as I could bear inside of me, I turned around so that my ass was pointing towards his dick. I felt the large streams of precum shoot my ass, making my asscheeks sleek and smooth. One of the bursts somehow managed to shoot straight into my asshole, which was wide open from the anal abuse given to me by prior Pokemon. I could feel his juices flow deep into me as I waited for him to make his move.  
Mamoswine just sat there, he didn't want to do anything, he wanted to make ME do everything. I crawled backwards and guided his humongous cock towards my asshole, he spurted more precum into my asshole as I tried to push it in. Even with his precum as lube, it was near impossible to try and stretch to accomodate his size. In a few tries, I was able to fit his head inside of me. I could feel the precum shooting more intensely and I wondered just how much he could shoot. I pushed myself back and slide in as many inches as I could. I looked at my stomach and clearly saw the enormous bulge, I could feel every throb his dick made and every stream he shot into me.  
I could only take in a third of his length, it was my limit. My insides couldn't stretch without excruciating pain past that point. I slowly pulled myself off of the dick and a river of precum gushed out. I didn't notice it with his monster cock inside of me but the precum alone was causing my stomach to enlarge, I looked a pregnant women in her second trimester. I stuffed the dick back inside of me and continued to scrape at my limit. I kept moving back and forth on his cock, I didn't know how long it was but after a while, I wondered how close he was to cumming. Mamoswine didn't seem to be close at all, he wasn't satisfied. I knew I couldn't take in all of his dick, 12 inches was he most I could take in of him. There must have been another way to satisfy him by myself. I tried stroking his shaft while fucking him, I tried moving faster, I even tried to gesture that he could piss inside of me just in case he was into that too. Nothing seemed to work.  
I looked him in the eyes and he seemed kind of sad, a bit dissapointed. I thought that maybe he wanted to do this himself and not have me do it. I took his dick off of me and crawled towards the wall of the cave. I left a trail of his precum behind me, waterfalling out of my gaping asshole. I found a good spot on the wall where there was a part of the wall that went past the first section, creating a good spot for Mamoswine to position his legs for a doggystyle position. I crouched down with my ass in the air directly in front of the wall and waited for Mamoswine.  
He sat there for a while wondering what I was doing, he perked up at the realization that I was giving him what he wanted, a chance to do it himself. He moved over until he was behind me, his precum spraying my ass again, then he position himself over me and let his cock rest on my back. It stretched past my neck and shot precum into my messy hair. I heard him move as he hoistened his front legs onto the ledge in front of me with a thud. I took his long cock and guided it towards my asshole, more pre spurted in. I let the head of his cock sit inside my ass and I prepared myself for his thrust. He spared no time and thrust deep inside of me. He stuffed me with the usual twelve inches and pulled back and thrust in again. I looked at my stomach during his intense sex and saw the bulge moving up and down up and down. I seemed to barely make any progress, it still hurt like a motherfucker when Mamoswine pushed in his twelve inches.  
I realized I was overflowing with precum, anytime Mamoswine pushed his member into me, a wave of his fluids flowed out of me, painting the floor with his liquids. I realized that Mamoswine was breathing heavily and picked up his pace, he was getting close to cumming. I looked down at my stomach again and saw how much it was swelling, I couldn't believe I could hold his much shit inside of me. Mamoswine gave one last thrust, he pushed past what I thought was my limit and stuffed another 4 inches into me. I saw the bulge almost reach my chest and saw that his tip was expanding.  
Like horses, when Mamoswine reaches climax and begins to ejaculate, the head of his penis flares. It already hurt too much just having his cock that deep inside of me, the flaring was too much. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, tears dropped from my eyes. I soon felt giant streams of cum flow into me, expanding my insides even more. I started blacking out, I was barely consious throughout this experience. I saw my belly bloat, he had come more than all of the previous Pokemon combined, and he was still going strong. We stayed like this for a good minute until the memories poured into me.  
When he was a Swinub, he lived with a Pokemon breeder in the Sinnoh region. Swinub had 5 siblings, sextuplets you would call them. The breeder had to make money and he knew he could make the most money in another region, so he travelled to the closest region, Hoenn. I saw myself there, cash in hand and ready to adopt the baby Swinub. He didn't want to leave his mother to go with a stranger, but his breeder forced him to leave. I took him away from his family to fight, and he only stayed with me in hopes that he could meet his siblings in my travels. He still clung to that hope throughout my journey. Mamoswine didn't necessarily hate me, he just didn't accept me. I was a stranger to him. even with the bonds we had tried to make, he still couldn't accept the fact that I took him away from his siblings and mother.  
Real life faded in and I continued to shed tears, but out of sorrow instead of pain. I could still feel enormous amounts of warmness flowing from his dick inside of me, but I could feel him finishing. I started cramping from the amount of cum poured into me, the pressure was immense. I finally felt Mamoswine begin to stop, I felt his few spurts and his heartbeats through his monster cock. I felt the thud as he dropped to the ground to move away, his once hard cock softened and pulled out. Unlike the prior 4 Pokemon, the cum poured this time. I asked Groudon in my head and he replied to my questions.  
"You are part Ditto, you can only hold one child per Pokemon. Mamoswine can breed up to 6 children per mate. What is flowing out of you now is 5. And don't fret over the fact that you could not take his entire length, you will have another chance soon enough."  
The emptiness I felt in my body was more intense, this was by far the largest cock I had taken in me. I felt my stomach, the cum kept flowing out of me and so did his pre. I cupped my hands to collect his cum and add it to the collection in my mouth. The taste was unlike anything I've ever had. This was the first time I was tasting cum, Mamoswine's tasted primarily salty, but I could taste a hint of mint. I wanted more but I could not swallow anything with the Emboar plug inside of me. I sort of wished it wasn't there but it also kind of turned me on to have it there.  
I stuffed my right fist into my asshole and was surprised at how easily I could put it in there. I tried to stop the cum from flowing out, I wanted as much of it as in me as possible. My stomach was already full from cum, I looked like I was actually pregnant instead of having just a beer belly. I looked over and saw my Slaking walking towards me, he was next and Beartic would be next.


	5. God's Punishment Chapter 5

God's Punishment Chapter 6

Every Slaking that I have known was extremely lazy, mine was no exception. Mine never did anything unless he really wanted something, I would often have to bribe him with lots of food. My wallet would always be emptied out after I brought Slaking into a fight, but I never had to bribe him during my most important battles. Slaking would somewhat actually try during Gym battles and battles with other Slaking. I think he wants to be the best as much as I do.  
As he slowly walked towards me, my eyes were fixated on what was between his legs. I always knew he had a dick and balls there, I never paid much attention to them. He was a humanlike mammal Pokemon so it was always out on display, but he didn't have a sheath to hide it in like Emboar. His giant cock would slowly come out from his foreskin. His cock was very similar to a humans except in size. Slakings balls were not as big as Mamoswines but they were pretty close. The sheer amount of cum that Mamoswine shot into my ass was a good comparison to what Slaking might have to offer.  
As he got closer, the pungent smell surrounded me. The size of his cock and balls made me have doubts about what I was doing, but I still wanted it. His dick was not as long as Mamoswines, but it was thicker. I think it was around 5 inches in diameter and almost 2 feet long. Slaking was a monster of a Pokemon, mine was 8 feet tall and weighed over 300 pounds. When my Pokemon approached me, he grabbed me with one of his giant hands by my enormous stomach. He took two of his fingers from his other hand and stuck all of it far into my asshole. His fingers were two inches wide each and it almost plugged me up. He tightened his grip on my stomach and oozed some of the cum out of me. It hurt, to say the last, but I think only the excess cum from Mamoswine escaped.  
The cum flowed on my back and stomach, there was so much and it covered most of my upper body when he was done squeezing me. Slaking took his two fingers out of my asshole, which were now coated in Mamoswine's cum, and put one of the fingers in my mouth. I licked it clean, Mamoswines sperm tasted wonderful, and when I was done cleaning it off of his fingers, he stuck the other one in. When I was done, he turned me over but still held me with his right hand. He sat down against the wall and pressed my open asshole against his cock. Without a warning or even a sign that he was going to begin, he slammed me onto his eager cock. He was all the way inside of me, I could feel my ass against his furry ballsacks. There was a huge mound reaching to my chest where his cock was. He broke past my limits with Mamoswine, I almost passed out from the pain. Slaking pulled me up halfway, a second of relief until he slammed me again. I wasn't even a mating partner to him, just a toy, like a fleshlight. Slaking was giving out almost as much pre as Mamoswine but it didn't shoot like Mamoswine's did, Slakings oozed out much like a human cock.   
My stomach started to swell even more from the precum, my hole could barely accommodate his giant cock and held a tight grip on his dick. None of the pre came out of my asshole, all of his copious amounts of pre were not escaping me. The pain was beginning to reside, I was able to bear it a little better. I looked at my chest and saw his dick popping out from above his hands which were wrapped around me. It was so warm, I tried to focus on that instead of the pain and it helped a little. Slaking then began to get faster, it was just like he was masturbating. The warmness inside of me started to get hotter and hotter, the friction he was causing was burning my insides. I could barely keep my mouth closed as he mercilessly fucked me, all of the contents inside of my mouth sloshed around and mixed. The cum, the piss, and the precum had to be kept inside of my mouth. I couldn't let it escape, I don't know why I made this goal but I followed it through.  
I moved dangling arms to grab onto Slaking's index finger and held it tightly to help ease the pain. Slakings tight grip on me was one of the main factors of my pain, my body stomach needed to expand, but his hand restricted that a lot. I barely had any room for the precum to flow through. I looked at Slaking's half open eyes and tried to gesture towards his hands so that he could loosen his grip. He didn't budge. My inner tunnels were forced to expand even more to make room for the pre since my asshole wouldn't loosen its grip on his mighty cock. Slaking started moving me up and down faster, he was getting close. Where was his cum going to go? I could barely make enough room for his pre. I think Slaking understood what might happen if he didn't allow me to make room in my stomach, so he loosened his grip.  
He pushed me all the way down onto his long cock, the cum erupted out of his penis and hit the gel in the back of my throat and then it made its way down into my stomach. The memories flashed into me.  
His experiences of hating me started late, this was the 5th gym leader. Most of my Pokemon were down except for Slaking. I remembered what happened, I let Slaking take a barrage of hits from the Gym leaders Pokemon while I healed my others. Slaking went down hard and had to sit out for the rest of the battle. He didn't say anything about it because he wanted to win. Slaking hated me for coming up with that idea, he could tolerate it once but I then started to use that tactic for the other gym battles. He vowed to leave me after I had taken the mantle as champion. I didn't think how Slaking felt about being used as a meat shield, I blamed myself for abusing him that way.  
Reality set itself and so did the pain, Slaking was still cumming inside of me and my belly bloated in his hands. I looked like I was about to give birth but he was still cumming. The pressure of cum inside of me was immense, it hurt even more than when he first thrusted his length into me. I felt Slaking start to slowly move me up, he was milking himself. He let out his final burts and then he lifted me off of his cock. He gave out almost as much semen as Mamoswine, but none of it flowed out this time. A river of precum flowed out onto his still hard prick. I felt some relief as my stomach started to minimize a little. All of that cum was only going to make a single child, and I still had one Pokemon to go, I didn't know if I could handle any more cum.  
Then Slaking put his dick back inside of me. No, please. I tried to ask Groudon to tell him to stop but either Slaking didn't listen to Groudon, or Groudon just doesn't care. Slaking changed his positioning and laid flat on his back. The other Pokemon got mad at him but eventually left him alone to fill me once more. It seemed while he was sitting down, some of his length was hidden, his full length was shown when he was lying down with me on his dick.  
Slaking pushed me down further, it hurt so much. The bulge on my chest reached closer towards my throat. He amount of pre he was leaking from his cock added to the pain. Slaking started rubbing me on his cock, I couldn't take any more of the pain. I passed out for a few seconds and woke up, it happened repeatedly until he started to cum. I woke up from my last blackout right as it happened, the hot cum poured into me and flowed into my stomach, I felt it try and escape through my ass but I still locked on tight onto his dick. I felt it constantly hitting Emboar's gel plug, sort of tickling the surrounding area.  
When he was about halfway done cumming, he slid me off of his dick. He let his cum spray all over me as my ass relieved the pressure from his cum and pre. I was coated in white, he set me back down on his dick and milked the last few spurts again. I was breathing heavily through my nose. My entire body felt so sore and tired. I just had to get through one more Pokemon and I was done for some time to rest.  
Slaking fell asleep on the spot, his dick throbbed deep inside of me. My heartbeat matched his. I was covered in his cum and stuck on his dick. While I waited for him to go soft so I could get off, I licked most of the cum on my arms. I loved it, I probably loved anyones cum by now. I slid myself off and fell to the ground, leaving a shadow of cum of where I landed. I looked up and saw my last Pokemon was waiting patiently above me.


	6. God's Punishment Chapter 6

(Hello there. I was thinking about starting another series about Skyrim and bestiality but don't worry this series will still continue. I just wanted to know if you want me to finish this first or just start working on the Skyrim thing right now. If no one replies, I'll assume that you really don't care and just want me to continue working on this.)

I looked up and saw what was waiting for me. Beartic's cock was shaped like a dogs cock, almost exactly. It was bright pink and veiny. The length and width of his cock was similar to Slaking's, except he had a knot that was 7 and a half inches wide. I couldn't even dream of fitting that into me, and it would expand into a bigger size once it was inside me. His balls where bigger than Mamoswines, way bigger. My mouth watered just wondering how many gallons of cum he was going to pump into me. He was already completely hard, no pre came out until a few seconds later. It slowly dribbled out, drop by drop, gradually picking up speed. Then, it was like a pipe burst. He shot out pre everywhere, it covered the floor around me in just a couple seconds. He used one of his hands to point it towards me face, splattering me with his pre. It was so warm and it stuck onto me like glue. I washed myself in it, I cupped my hands and got a handful of it and poured it into my asshole. I was worshipping him.  
I loved being this much of a slut, I wanted him inside me. Beartic started to move and he lifted his foot and lightly pressed it against my stomach. I was pushed against the ground so that I was flat on my back. Beartic continued pushing while Slakings cum flowed out from my asshole, he wanted to make sure there was enough room for his own cum. He lifted up the foot from my stomach and put one of his toes in my mouth. I thought it was funny that my Beartic had a foot fetish, I slathered his toe with my saliva until he took it out. The taste of dirt didn't bother me that much.   
Then Beartic lifted me off the ground with a single hand, his cold claws touching my skin. He sat me down in the space between his large knot and stomach to boast of his size. His warm and wet member reached far on my back, I could feel it just below my shoulder blades. He pushed me towards his furry chest and held me there as he got on his knees and bent forward. Beartic used one hand to support himself as he prepared to slide me onto his cock. His cock spraying precum onto my cum lathered body, some of it wased off Slaking's cum. I could tell that he was spraying as much as both Mamoswine and Slaking combined. He would fill me up with his precum before I could even take the knot.  
Beartic slowly slid me onto his cock, I watched the bulge start to expand from my crotch to the top of my belly. The warm fluids spraying my insides, but it was thin enough to escape through my abused hole. I was easily able to take his length up the knot, where I felt a bump trying to enter me. Beartic pushed down hard, I could feel myself trying to stretch enough to take it in. He slowly raised me away from the knot, then tried to push it into me again. As he was trying to get it in, my belly was enlarging, not enough pre was escaping me. Beartic shot more of his juices than what escaped me. I wanted some rest so I tried to relax, maybe it would also help Beartic fit his knot into me.  
My body felt so warm and sticky, I needed Feraligatr to wash me again, but I kind of liked the smells that come from the fluids. I wanted more cum, more piss, more precum, I wanted everything they had to offer. I loved being covered and filled with their fluids, I wanted to be their breeding bitch. I wanted to bear their children for the rest of my life. I watched as the bulge in my stomach moved up and down, Beartics cock filling me with his pre. The sex right now wasn't painful, I was still hard and I was surprised that I managed to stay hard throughout the agony, at least there was some pleasure in this. I used my dominant arm to grab onto my dick, which was only average for a kid like me, and started to jack off. It felt so good to finally do this, the cock inside of me was simulating my penis. I didn't think the sensations of masturbating could be this good. The only difficulty was that my crotch would move up and down due to Beartics giant cock. Jacking myself off helped ease me up and I think it also hasten my knotting.  
After a few minutes of masturbation and Beartic's failed attempts to breed me, the precum started to build up way too much. I looked like I was about to pop and the cramps started again. Unfortunately, the cramps got really bad and Beartic was able to pop his knot all the way inside of me. The knot rested inside my stomach and I could see my stomach expand as the knot grew and grew. I thought my ass had torn open when it went inside, the bulge was at my chest now and it was still shooting lots of pre. He shot at the plug inside of me, which would still not budge, and then started to shoot a more stringy liquid. The flow of precum stopped escaping from my ass and it started to build up more pain. The knot expanding only added to my problems. I passed out from the pain but Beartic shot cold water from his mouth to wake me. Beartic wanted me to feel this pain. The knot kept expanding inside of me where my stomach was, I started crying again from the pain. The hot steaming cum flowed into my bowels and stayed there. I tried to scream and opened my mouth, forgetting about what was inside and some of the frothy solution spilled. I could feel the cum rising from my stomach to the tip of his cock and finally reaching the gel. There was so much, more than twice as much as the other Pokemon combined.  
The plug stayed put as Beartic dumped his cum into me, my insides started to expand to make room for the cum. I was raised off of the ground but my stomach touched the ground now, he bred me like the little bitch I was. The memories then started to appear and the pain dissapated.  
It started out as happy for Beartic, he was a Cubchoo at the time and I was playing with him. I called him cute and adorable and he felt loved. He then went to play with the other Pokemon who picked on him for being small, saying he would never amount to anything. Then it shifted to after he evolved into Beartic. He felt sad because I didn't call him cute or adorable anymore, I started to treat him like the others. Beartic would have been fine with the transition if it was slow, but like evolution, it was all too sudden for him. He wished that I could have treated him sometimes like he was still that adorable Cubchoo. More regret hit me but so did my current situation.  
I was about to explode from the pressure inside of me, I must have looked like a human water balloon. I cursed this plug for not letting the cum leave me. His knot continously expanded, past 8 inches in diameter by now. He continued to expand his knot and shoot cum into me for more than 30 minutes. I wanted to be put to death just to relieve me from this pain. As bloated as I was, I found a thought in the back of my head that found it hot.  
I felt him shoot a few more shots into me as he finished.I almost shed a tear from joy when he stopped cumming, but Beartic wasn't done yet. A hotter liquid with around the same consistency as water poured into me, Beartic was pissing into me like Feraligatr. He was a much larger Pokemon and he would piss many times more than he did, I begged Beartic to stop but he wouldn't listen. I saw Aggron walk over with something shiny in his hand, I couldn't properly see what it was.  
He pissed rivers into me for a continous five minutes. I was truly his slave now, his breeding bitch, a cum-whore. We stayed like this for another half hour, we were truly connected. I gradually got used to the pain and touched my stomach. I was so full and warm. The contents inside of me stirred as Beartics cock throbbed inside of me. He was still pissing but it was only small bursts. I must have more than a barrel of his bodily fluids inside of me, his warm piss, his stringy cum, his copious amounts of pre. I wanted more of him inside of me but without the pain. As soon as I started to appreciate what was inside of me, I felt his knot start to deflate. I could feel my belly start to get smaller and some of the pain went away. Soon enough, his knot deflated enough for it to be able to come out. I saw what Aggron had handed him, he had some iron ore he found in the cave to mold it into a metallic butt plug. Beartic tugged me off and I saw the bulge in my stomach move closer towards my crotch until his knot came out with a pop. He quickly slid the rest of the dick out of me, a small amount of his piss and precum flowed out until Aggron stuffed the butt plug inside of me. I wanted to protest but I was still recovering from the pain. Beartic plopped me down in a warm pool of his fluids, my body was aching all over and the cramps wouldn't stop, but I was so tired. My Feraligatr came over and stroked my aching cock, several seconds later I came. It felt so good to be relieved of that, my cock softened and I drifted to sleep as the fluids in my stomach stirred.


	7. God's Punishment Chapter 7

I woke up in a sticky mess, the ground around me was covered with piss, cum, and pre. I tasted the contents in my mouth and realized that I had slept with my mouth closed. My body ached less than when I woke up so I tried to get up and failed. I was way heavier than I was when I got into this mess, must be like 50 pounds of fluids inside of me. I tried to sit up but my stomach was in the way, I was so bloated and it still kind of cramped. I thought about taking the buttplug out but I decided to keep it in. I looked around and saw all of my Pokemon sleeping soundly. I wondered how long I had been asleep, maybe a couple hours, I couldn't tell in a cave. I felt the cum stir in my stomach, it was a funny feeling. I remembered that Groudon told me to meet him after I was finished, I couldn't even move in this state so I called out to him in my head.  
Hey, you there?  
"It seems you are finished serving them, for now."  
You told me to meet you, I can't move.  
"I'll bring you here to speak with you, a simple task for a god."  
The ground around me stirred and little pebbles crawled underneath me. It was uncomfortable lying on top of pebbles but I couldn't do anything. I saw the ground move as I was carried away out of the cave section. A few minutes later, I saw another lit room and Groudon sitting on a throne of rock.  
I can't really speak, this Emboar kind of did something.  
"I understand, I told him to do that. Do you understand the pain you caused your Pokemon?"  
I do, I regret everything I did. I deserved everything that they did to me. I will continue to carry out my punishment for as long as they need me to.  
"Be prepared to spend your life as their whore then, and for many others. The plug inside of you will start to break down a few hours from now, until then sit tight on that butt plug. Also, you stink. Ask Feraligatr to wash the smell of piss off of you, but if he doesn't want to then you will stay with that stench."  
So what now?  
"You're pregnant and carry the children of your Pokemon. The Ditto serum should be connected to you on a cellular level now and you should be able to share thoughts with your Pokemon. The effects of the Ditto serum are permanent, you will forever be a Pokemon bitch." He paused for a second and said "You will need to rest for a week to gather your strength, you will give birth approximately a week from now to 6 healthy Pokemon, then you will breed them again but in Mega Forme."  
Mega forme? I heard of it but I don't think it exists here, don't I need a special kind ofring to activate that?  
"The ring and the stone connects the hearts of the trainer and Pokemon, that is what causes the evolution. There is no need to for those two, you bear their children and have the Ditto serum, there is no need for a fancy rock and a ring to connect your hearts. You may leave now to rest."  
I nodded and the rocks carried me back to my room where I fell into a deeper sleep. I rested for two days and awoke to the buttplug still inside of me and the gel inside of my throat was gone, I tasted the contents inside of me and gagged. I called to Feraligatr and asked him to watch me. I swallowed his piss along with the cum and pre in front of him. I thought I saw his penis make an appearence out of its slit for a while but it quickly hid back inside. I looked around and saw that while I was asleep, my Pokemon were working hard to create tools and such for their next breeding. My Emboar found small barrel that Beartic had made from rock and brought it to me. He lifted me up and held me so that I was squating over the container, I reached under me and pulled at the buttplug. It was held tight inside of me and it took a few tries to get it out. Finally, it came loose and a flowing river of Beartics precum and piss flowed out into the barrel. My stomach deflated and the barrel eventually filled. The stench filled the air but Emboar set me into it. Beartic watched me as I bathed in his fluids and I saw his dick become erect. I had an idea.  
"Hey I'm starving here and I'm carrying your children. Is there anything here to eat?"  
I heard Beartics voice inside my head. Shut it whore.  
Beartic walked over to me and stuck the tip of his dick inside of my mouth, he shot his pre inside of my mouth and I swallowed as much as I could. He then started stroking himself, I still swallowed all of his pre but soon enough, he came. He filled my mouth and I tried to swallow as much as I could. Soon it began to overflow and he pulled his dick out of my mouth and painted my face white, some of it dripped into the barrel with his other fluids. He let out a few more spurts while I opened my mouth to catch them. I swallowed what I caught, I knew sperm held lots of nutrients and it could be a healthy meal.  
Wash yourself.  
I knew what he wanted, I held my breath and stuck my head in the barrel of his fluids where my body was. The cum washed off of my face and mixed with the contents in the container. I stayed in the barrel for a few more hours, it stayed warm and I liked the stench that it had. None of my Pokemon really talked to me, I felt like a stranger to them but it was must awkward to try and talk to someone they fucked till they were unconscious.  
I got out of the barrel and Beartic took the barrel and dumped the contents somewhere. Feraligatr came over and used water gun on me, once my body was clean I bent over and exposed my still gaping hole to him. He was shocked for a bit but realized I wanted him to clean my insides too. What was left of his piss and pre was cleansed. I went in some corner to lie down and dry off and to admire my swollen stomach. I looked like I was in my third trimester and I could feel my children inside of me. I watched my Pokemon work while I was drying off, my sore asshole kept me from sleeping. After I dried off, I grabbed my journal and pen to write about my experiences.


	8. God's Punishment Chapter 8

Journey Entry #199, Day 492

The last entry was a long one, I don't think I've had one that long since my trip with John which went kind of unplanned. Anyway, my pregnancy is going great if you're wondering. I have a few more days to go until my children are born, my stomach is growing but it doesn't hurt. I'm having morning sickness but I don't vomit. It turns out Groudon has a garden where plants grow because of a giant hole in the cave. It produces enough food for all of my Pokemon and since Groudon is a god, he does not need to eat at all. I also found a small creek where I can get fresh water, life here is good. I started talking to my Pokemon a bit more, they don't address me with words like slut, whore, cum dump, or like that as much. I tried testing out this Mega Evolution thing but it doesn't seem to work, I feel like I'm connected to them but I still think they're getting used to me after that experience. Sometimes, they ask me to give them blowjobs, Emboar especially. It is kind of weird sucking on his long cock but it is pleasurable for both me and him. Whenever he is about to expel his gel like fluid, he takes out his cock from my mouth and pours it into a small container. The container is hallowed out on the inside so that when the gel hardens, it forms a dildo. The dildo only lasts for a day at most but Emboar asks me everyday, says that they will need me loose for "what's coming next." I'm assuming its the Mega Evolution fuckfest I'm going to have. I'm pretty eager for that but I'm not sure if I can do it. Groudon told me every Pokemon has a Mega Evolution and that I should personally connect to each one of my Pokemon before the gangbang happens. Yesterday, I tried talking to Emboar after I gave him one of my blowjobs. It didn't go as planned but I think I might have gotten Emboar to forgive me.

I was gagging on his cock as he pulled his length out, I could feel every inch coming out of me. I could feel him coating my insides as he pulled his organ out. It finally reached out of my throat and he let the tip of it rest on my tongue as the last few drops burst out. I tasted his cum and it was somewhat spicy and hot. I swallowed it down after he took his dick out of my mouth and grabbed the container my Pokemon made. He stuffed his dick inside and shot his gel like fluid it. I tried to speak with him while he was doing so.  
"So we never talked about your memories."  
You haven't spoke with anyone about them. What makes you want to know?  
"I just don't think that since we had sex, even though you sort of forced it on me in the beginning, we should kind of talk about it."  
You took my happiness from me.  
"I know and I want to give it back, we could start over. It won't be healthy for you to keep on hating me around your child, our child."  
I won't see her again, Lily was my best friend... I get that it wasn't your fault but seeing you reminds me of how I lost her.  
"I should have just given Lily the seeds instead of asking for something in return, it was completely my fault. I regret what I did but we could start over, I want to build a bond, a stronger bond than you had with Lily, you just need to give me the chance."  
I.. just want to see her again.  
"I also want to see her again, she was my friend too. I don't know if we'll ever get out of here so we should just get along so that we can at least have some joy from being trapped in here."  
...I guess you're right. I'll try and give you a chance.  
Emboar lifted the container from the table they made and out came a perfectly shaped dildo, he pulled it hard until it came off the table with a loud pop.  
Take this, Groudon wants us to breed you again soon. My Mega Forme will also change my reproductory organs by size, this should help keep you trained for whats going to happen."  
"Thank you, for this and for giving me a chance. I hope we can see eachothers as friends or lovers instead of as master and slave."

 

Journey Entry #200, Day 492

A couple hours after that chat with Emboar, I decided to approach Slaking. He was pretty much the only Pokemon who was doing nothing, the most productive thing he does is tell other Pokemon if he thought a tool a Pokemon made would work or not. I collected a bunch of the berries from the garden since Slaking was too lazy to get them himself.  
Give me that.  
"Only if you promise to talk with me."  
About what?  
"About us, I'm sorry for abusing you during the Gym fights."  
Just let that go, doesn't matter anymore.  
"Yes it does, you feel like I betrayed you because of what I did. If it really didn't matter to you, then I wouldn't have seen those memories."  
Just let it go.  
"I can't. Groudon needs you to Mega Evolve."  
Fine, you want to know what my problem is? It's You. You think we're expendable. If one of us died during a battle, then you'd just capture another one of us.  
"You know I care ab-"  
Bullshit, if you did you wouldn't have treated me the way you did.  
"I'm sorry about that, I really am. I want to make it up to you, you can't hate me forever."  
I can try, I'm not just some shield that protects you. I'm a living being. I only followed you so that I could be best, but you couldn't even beat Groudon so we're stuck in here with you.  
"But what about the way that you treated me during that sex? You fucked me like I was just some toy."  
And how did you like it? That was to teach you a lesson.  
"And I understand that lesson now, I know I only felt a small fraction of your pain but I can bear that pain with you. You don't have to hurt alone Slaking. I may not have been there for you in the past but I am here now. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
He let out a loud sigh and turned over. I couldn't meet his face but I walked away, defeated. I sat down in my usual corner and fidgeted with my pen when I heard Slaking speak.  
That better have been a promise, the weight of my pain might be too heavy for you to burden. I'll be going to sleep now, you best leave me alone.  
I smiled at him and put my hand on my swollen stomach. I whispered to myself, "I promise."


	9. God's Punishment Chapter 9

God's Punishment Chapter 10

Journey Entry #201, Day 493  
I had gotten both Emboar and Slaking to trust me, I went to sleep and had good dreams about that. I woke up the next day with a smile, gave Emboar his daily blowjob and loosened myself with the dildo. I watched my Pokemon hard at work while I stuffed the dildo inside of me. It seemed the hardest worker of them all was Aggron. With a cave, there were many ores for him to manipulate and form new things. I watched him hard at work, creating more butt plugs and other kinky sex tools. He was making them for me but he never spoke to me about them. I decided to approach him and ask of his plans.  
"Whatcha doing there?"  
None of your business.  
"Judging from the various butt plugs, I'd say it is my business."  
Since you're so interested in what I'm doing, why don't see for yourself.  
He knocked me on the ground and raised my ass in the air. He took the biggest plug he made and tried to stuff it into me. He couldn't make it fit and switched it out for the second largest. It fit perfectly.  
If you think you can take us in our Mega Formes, you must be mistaken. You couldn't even take that one in and I'm only halfway through the sizes.  
I picked myself off the ground and stood.  
"That's the thing, you guys can't Mega Evolve because you don't accept me yet. I love you guys, with all of my heart and I want you guys to be able to forgive me."  
You love me, huh? The same way my family loved me?  
"Don't do this, please."  
Don't do what? Maybe you shouldn't have taken me from my family.  
"You were lost, I wouldn't have captured you if I knew you had a family."  
So you just assumed that I was alone? I have no family now and you took them away from me. I don't think I'll ever see them again either.  
"You forget, you do have a family now." I pointed at my stomach to remind him of his child. "I am the one that will bear your child, you aren't alone here."  
I... I'm sorry. I guess you're right.  
"We can build a new family, the seven of us, eight if Groudon wants to join too. I have a feeling he wants to." I thought about my Pokedex and its opened page on Legendary breeding.  
Aggron lifted me up with one hand and pulled the butt plug out.  
Wait here for a few seconds.  
I saw him take some of the iron ore that Mamoswine and he had dug up. Being a metal type, he could manipulate all sorts of things like gold and steel. He extracted the iron from the ores and I saw it float around his palm like a shiny ball. He molded it into a giant plug.  
If you can take this in, you can take me in.  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry about what I did to you."  
I'm sorry for blaming you. You were just doing your job as a trainer. It was my fault for getting lost.  
I walked back to where I usually am and tried to fit in the plug, it was just too big for me. Aggron watched me try and saw me fail, I heard him talk in my head.  
Even if you can't take that butt plug in, I'll force my dick into you anyway, taking in the butt plug should make the experience more pleasurable.

 

Journey Entry #202, Day 493

I was lying down in the garden with my hand over my bloated stomach. Letting the sun soak me. I heard footsteps and saw that it was my Feraligatr, he usually comes to the garden to water the plants since it was his source of food too. I had managed to fit the plug given to me by Aggron. It was lodged inside of there and I felt full every second I had it in. I watched him flower the plants and when he finished, he laid down next to me.  
I'm ready to forgive you.  
"Really?"  
Yes. I know how much you wanted to be the champion, I wanted the same.  
"I'm sorry for overtraining you."  
It's alright, I can see now that I needed that training. I wouldn't be as strong as I am today without your guidance.  
"Thank you, but you are far stronger than you needed to be for any of the gym battles."  
But am I strong enough to face the champion? I guess we'll never know. I guess since you're kind of held prisoner here to breed with Pokemon, you can't train me anymore.  
I laughed and told him "I guess you're right. Here, feel this." I took his blue hands and placed them over my stomach. "Can you feel them?"  
I...can. Some of the other Pokemon told me they trusted you now, and I thought that I should do the same.  
"Thank you for that, but are you sure that just trusting me is where you want to be?" I gripped his hand tighter, waiting for a response.  
I think I can do better than that. Feraligatr held me hand in response and leaned over. I leaned over too and we kissed. My faithful Feraligatr was my lover. We traded saliva and wrapped tongues. I didn't think this was how my first willing kiss would go, but I didn't regret it. Feraligatr stopped for a moment and sat up slightly,  
Groudon is calling me to help him, I'm sorry but I have to go. Maybe another time.  
He put his hand under my neck and pushed me toward his mouth to give me a peck on the cheek.  
I love you.  
I smiled at him as he got up and left. My children inside of me stirred and I think they were just as happy as I was.

Journey Entry #203, Day 493

I was walking back to my spot when I saw Mamoswine walking past. He had some sort of a wheelbarrel behind him. It wasn't made from Groudon so I wondered where he got that. Didn't think that someone leaving a wheelbarrel inside of the Cave of Origins was likely but I decided not to ask. Mamoswine was hauling large chunks of metal ore from part of the cave. He stumbled on something and some of the contents fell out. I walked over to him and picked up what he dropped. Mamoswine started the conversation first.  
Thank you.  
"No problem, this is nothing." That was a lie, these ores were really heavy and it took me a lot of effort just to pick them up.  
Not for that. When we were mating, you let me do what I wanted, even though it caused you pain.  
"I... that was just because I was aroused and you wouldn't cum."  
But you knew what I wanted, you turned down my chance to help you and helped me instead. The more I think about it, the more I realized that the other 4 were right. You really do care about us.  
"Of course I do, isn't my stomach proof enough?"  
Hahaha, that was all I needed to hear. I guess I care about you too.  
I was picking up the last piece when the butt plug inside of me fell out and made a thud on the ground.  
Looks like Aggron was working hard. Here take a seat.  
"Where?"  
On my tusk, that should help you stretch.  
I put the last piece of metal in the wheelbarrel. Mamoswine leaned his head down and I reluctantly let it slide into me. I felt it crawl deeper and deeper into me, his cold horn tickled my insides. I could feel myself stretching at its width, I was only halfway on his horn and it was already as wide as his cock. I saw a bulge at the top of my belly where the tip of his horn was. He slowly slid out his tusk and I watched the small point move out of my anus. I smelled a similar scent in the air.  
"Haha, you're hard aren't you."  
Can't say that I'm not.  
"I can treat you to one of my blowjobs, it'll be my pleasure."  
We walked back to our section of the cave and helped Mamoswine dump the ore into the pile. He followed me to my section and he laid down on his sides. By the time I grabbed onto his horse-like cock, he was spraying his pre all over me. Before long, I was covered in it. I tried putting his thick cock in my mouth, his pre shot all over the back of my throat. Everytime he shot, I swallowed it down. I stroked his shaft as he grunted. Before long, I had a mouthfull of his cum. I had forgotten about his cock flaring and left it in my mouth. It expanded and it let none of the cum escape, I had no other choice but to swallow it all down quickly. Then, it deflated enough for me to take it out of my mouth. He was still cumming a lot when it happened, he covered me with his cum. I was a dirty whore, cum all over my face, chest, stomach, legs, name it. Mamoswine let out a last few spurts and I caught it in my mouth. I swallowed it down as his cock grew soft.  
Thank you.  
"No need to thank me, I wanted it as much as you did."  
Get some rest, our children need you rested and strong.  
I did as I was told, I didn't realize how tired I was. I fell asleep almost instantly with the cum still all over me.


	10. God's Punishment Chapter 10

God's Punishment Chapter 11

Journey Entry #204, Day 495  
I woke up today to see my Pokemon standing over me. I was about to get up and ask what was up when I felt my first contraction. Pain seized over me for a while, my Pokemon helped me relax. I took deep breaths to prevent myself from hyperventilating. Feraligatr fetched a bowl and shot water into it for me to drink. Aggron had berries in hand for me to eat. I thanked them for their kindness and consumed what I could. The pain eventually subsided and Mamoswine told me to look at my stomach. There were a couple different colored spots inside of me, I put my hand over some of them and realized that they were eggs.

Those are our eggs. It was Aggron's voice. I think the blue one is mine.

No way, I'm the blue Pokemon remember? Feraligatr this time.

Why would mine be red? Aggron asked.

I don't know. You never saw one of your kind be born?

I was the youngest to be born, so not necessarily.

"Why are there only two?" I asked them.

Slaking replied with, Those two are more reptilian Pokemon, Reptiles lay eggs. You should be getting close to letting them loose and then they should hatch around the same time as you give birth to the other four.

"Don't mammal Pokemon lay eggs too?"

The genes that cause Pokemon to lay eggs vary between each Pokemon, they are generally stronger in reptilian Pokemon. Humans have genes that allow the child to develop fully in themselves before birthing it. In this case, the reptilian genes overpowered the humans and now you have eggs in you. The mammals have a weak gene that causes eggs to grow, because of our ancestry with mammals that didn't birth through eggs. Your humans genes overpowered ours and you will be birthing like a normal female would, except through your asshole. 

"Where in the world did you learn all this Slaking?"

What do you think I do with all the freetime I have?

"Learning about pregnancy was probably the last thing I thought you did. There are studies in cross-breeding between Pokemon and humans?"

Only theories, which looks like it proved to be true. By the way, you should be laying the eggs in a couple hours. I suggest you do not move.

I listened to the directions he gave me. I also got a newfound respect for Slaking. I didn't even have the slightest idea that he could be smart, he just seemed lazy and unmotivated. I watched some of my Pokemon leave one by one. The last one remaining was Beartic.

Beartic did various jobs, sometimes he would help Mamoswine with ore collecting, and sometimes he would water the plants with Feraligatr, but he just mostly seemed to be avoiding me. I smiled and greeted him.  
"Hello!"  
Hi.  
"What's on your mind?"  
Seeing those eggs inside of you reminded me of my child.  
"You worried?"  
Just take good care of yourself. I don't want my child turning out to be a mess. I just hope that the eggs aren't taking up too much space.  
"You heard Slaking, once I lay these eggs, your child will have plenty of room. Anything else?"  
Not really.  
"You sure, handsome?" His ears perked up at the word. I realized that he wanted to be cared for, best way for me to show him was by letting him know that I thought he was handsome.  
You haven't complimented my looks for months.  
"You've grown from an adorable child into an elegant man." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "You don't need me to tell you that, that's the reason I'm carrying your child who will grow to be beautiful as you."  
Thank you, I feel appreciated. Have you felt this way all along?  
"Well, only now do I find you sexually appealing, but you were always a handsome Beartic. Come, lay down with me."  
He sat himself down on his sides and I lifted myself so that I was laying down on his arm.  
Come closer.  
I scooched myself forward, I rested my head on his chest as his paw rested on my belly. His fur was so soft, he smelled like mint and snow and his breaths were hot as it blew across my naked back. We stayed like this for a couple hours until my contractions came again.  
"Uuugh"  
What is it?  
"I-i think the eggs are coming."  
Beartic called for help and the other 5 Pokemon rushed over. They brought something over with them, a nest.  
"What is that? Ow that hurts."  
Mamoswine replied with, A nest, we've been collecting large sticks since yesterday to make this. We also collected some of our fur and layered the top with it to keep the eggs warm. Squat over it and push.  
I didn't notice but it looked like a bunch of my Pokemon got their hair trimmed. The nest itself was big, around the size of a queen sized bed. I'm guessing they took more than just their own hair because it looked like there was more hair here than there ever was on them. I hoped that they peacefully cut the fur of the Pokemon they sheared instead of just not giving them a choice.  
Beartic lifted me up and tried to set me in a squating position. I was only inches away from the nest so nothing should have cracked. The pain intensified and I almost fell over, but Beartic supported me. I felt the eggs move inside of me, they were heavy and huge.  
Good thing you had my butt plug, huh? Aggron said to me.  
I think my dildos might have helped too. Emboar added on.  
I looked at my stomach and saw the red and blue dots moving, they were trying to escape. I started to push, I could feel the eggs stretching my inner tunnels as they tried to exit. The pain was unbearable and I started to get dizzy.  
Don't forget to breath. I heard someone say.  
I wanted to tell them to shut up, but they were right, I wasn't taking my time. I took a deep breath and winced through the pain as I pushed even more. I was barely making any progress, it would take many minutes to get the first one out. I felt one touch what I think was the exit to the womb created by the Ditto serum. As I pushed, it tried to stretch out the exit, this was a completely new tunnel inside of me that I never stretched out before. I was starting to black out from lack of oxygen and pain but my Beartic kept me awake with by lightly using Icy Wind.  
The egg started its exit, I felt myself stretching around its width slowly. I took a deep breath, I was sweating so hard and the cool breeze from Beartic felt so good on my back. I tried to focus on that as I collected my breaths to prepare for my biggest push.  
"RrrrrUUUUGH"  
Not sure what sound came out of my mouth there but that was fairly close. The egg pushed past the girth and slid into the exit, it wasn't fully out yet but it was lodged in there. It gave me hope but it also gave me more pain, I was widening tunnels that have never been widened before. it was like taking Slakings or Beartics cock as a virgin. I recollected my breaths again and continued to push. Inch by inch. I felt it slide out into my anal crevices, this was the easy part. There was a huge bump just above my crotch, I actually got hard from the experience because it stimulated my prostate. My Pokemon cheered me on. I stuck one of my hands in my anus and then stuck the other in, I opened up my asshole while I pushed hard. I could see the bulge move past my crotch then I felt the egg touch the edge of my fingers. I smiled through the pain and pushed. It slid past my hand and finally dropped out onto the nest.  
The Pokemon cheered for a short while as I took a break. The first one to come out was the red one. Aggron took it and moved it to the other side of the bed. My stomach looked less bloated now but I still had another egg to go. The second time was easier because, well you guessed it, the first egg stretched that tunnel out. I took a quick five minute break before attempting the other egg. During that break, I cied a little, from the pain and from laying my first egg. My child was inside of there and I felt the need to protect it at all costs. I watched as Aggron fondled it too, his child (or Feraligatrs, we don't know yet.) was in that too. Then Aggron walked over to me and out of nowhere, kissed me.  
I'll be there with you for the next one. We all will.  
I thanked him for his kiss and kind words and prepared to push once more. I readjusted myself to push and I saw the spots on my belly move. I took a deep breath and pushed. This time, I was able to get it to enter the womb canal on my first try this time. It was lodged in there and hurt like hell until I pushed again. It slowly crept out into my prostate, I didn't use my hands his time and just pushed. I saw the bulge moving from my stomach to my crotch again, me cock leaked pre as it moved. My gaping hole started to open up as the egg mades its exit. I ran out of breath as the egg was moving out, as I regained my stamina, I moved my hand under me to feel it. It was wet but under the liquid, it was rough and hard. I pushed once more and heard it pop out. Some strange clear liquid but very slightly tainted purple poured out of me. I later learned this was the amniotic fluid inside my womb created by the Ditto Serum.   
Then, my Pokemon cheered around me and Beartic hugged me. It ached when he did that so he backed off but still continued to cheer. I fell down onto the nest and splat onto the fluid. My legs were wide open and any attempt to close them caused a burning pain. I was not going to be able to walk for a while. My Pokemon went off to celebrate but left the eggs with me as they left. I clutched them with one wrapped around each arm, they were still mildly wet. I could feel the heartbeats radiating from the warm eggs. I smiled and stared up at the cave wall. My lovers often offered me food but I denied, I would just lie there and stare at the ceiling. My body would twitch randomly but I suppose that was normal after the pain I just experienced. What a life, I thought to myself, what a life.


	11. God's Punishment Chapter 11

(Sorry about the late chapters, went on a trip to King's Dominion for the entire day. Came back tired and I just went straight to bed. Then early today, I had to go to the doctors for my yearly checkup. Thanks for the reviews, I would still like for people to point out on how I could improve on my grammar and writing skills. I know there are a few spelling mistakes in there but that's because WordPad doesn't have spellcheck. I should probably use something else but I'm lazy.)  
Funny, I didn't remember myself falling asleep. I woke up in the dead of night (or at least that's what I thought it was. Can't really tell time in this part of the cave). I realized my arms were still holding onto the eggs, but rough hands were holding onto each of mine. I realized Feraligatr and Aggron were sleeping with me, almost guarding their respected eggs and mate. I managed to slip my fingers through their hands with some ease and realized that the cum from Mamoswine was cleaned off of me and so was the weird fluid from inside me womb. I must have been out hard for them to be able to clean me up and still keep me from waking. I raised my arms away from the eggs, which seemed to be eradiating heat, and tried to sit up.  
Bad move, my swollen hole hurt from the inside when I made any movement below my chest. I gritted my teeth and tried to wake the others, seems like I had to crawl my way out of the nest. I laid back down and turned myself over, I froze as I tried to get used to the pain when my stomach growled. I prayed that no one heard that. I was really hungry, I shouldn't have denied my Pokemon's offerings. I looked around the room (which was still lit by the torches) and saw a few colored berries on the table made from stone. I quietly moved myself out of the nest and crawled towards the food. I made a stop to grab my journal on the way there, I wanted to be left alone for a few minutes to eat and write in peace.  
When I reached the table, I reached for the fruits and barely got a couple without having to sit up. Luckily, one of those two was my favorite, the blue oran berry, the other was a sitrus berry. With my food and journal in hand, I moved towards the closest wall. I tried again to sit up with my back against the wall. My prostate ached as I attempted this, reminding me of what happened earlier today. I was eventually able to get to a decent position for eating and writing while still avoiding much of the pain. I was slumped against the wall with just my shoulders to lean against. My legs were spread wide open, any attempt to close them was a painful experience.  
I laid my journal against my stomach, which still looked very large due to me carrying 4 other children. I took a bite of the oran berry, it was hard but very delicious. It had so many different flavors to it and was hard to describe. I took quiet bites of it and soon enough, I was finished. The next one was my sitrus berry, this was a lot bigger than the oran berry and a whole lot juicier. I took a bite of it and some of its juice ran down my chest. I quickly finished the fruit and wiped my mouth. I was rubbing it off of my chest when I realized how tender the area was.  
Turns out my chest was gradually growing, I sort of grew breasts but they were a lot smaller than an average A cup boob. I played around with it, it was softer than my normal chest. I moved around to my nipples, they had grown too. They sort of ached but I gave them a little pinch. Milk oozed out from me, it was running down slowly from my chest when I wiped it off with my index finger. I tasted the warm white liquid, it wasn't exactly pleasant but it must have been rich in nutrients. I decided to keep the news to myself until they had woken up. I then put my hand over my stomach, I could feel lots of warm small bodies. Their heart beats could be felt in my palm.  
I accidentily knocked over my book as I was feeling my chest. When I moved to grab it from the ground, my swollen asshole hurt even more. I waited until the pain was over and decided to see just how big my anal ring had stretched. My hand could easily fit in, I took it out and tried to count its diameter. I counted 3 at first, I tried again to check for error and got the same result. I wondered just how big the eggs were when they first came out, it was comparable in width to Beartic's knot but it was shorter in length than his cock but I wasn't sure. I grabbed my notebook and took the pen inside of it to write about today.

Journey Entry #205, Day 497

When I finished writing my last entry, I played around with my prostate for a little bit, I felt around the tunnel that led to my womb but decided not go any further. I played around with my new breasts too. About an hour later, I heard one of my Pokemon get up. It was Emboar. He saw me against the wall and quietly walked towards me. He made a stop to the table and grabbed a small bowl on the way here. He was as careful as I was to try and not the wake the others, he sat down next to me and put his palm against my stomach.  
Hungry?  
"I just ate a little bit, I could go for some more though." I whispered.  
I think I got just the thing.  
Emboar moved his hand from my belly and grabbed my wrist. He moved it over his sheath. Out of instinct, I lightly grabbed it and moved it up and down. His curly cock made an appearence, oozing a little precum.  
This should sate your appetite.  
Just the tip of his long penis was out, I moved my head over it and stuffed it in my mouth. I felt it grow and hit the back of my throat, his slick precum ran down into my bowels. I fondled his giant balls as I sucked, he made a light groaning noise and grew a little faster. His cock straightened out even more and slid into my throat, I gagged a little but continued to try and take it all in. I felt it continously growing past my chest, his precum lubricating my insides as he was getting close. Emboar moved his giant hands and pushed it inside my asshole, it hurt but I didn't care.  
I think Emboar grew to his full length because I felt his long cock tickling the area where his fist was lodged. He wasn't cumming yet so I pushed my head further down onto his sheath, I licked the dick cheese inside of his sheath, he moaned when I did this. I moved my hands from his balls and started rubbing his sheath up and down to try and get him to cum. Soon enough, I felt him start to pump his cum from his balls to the end of his cock. I felt his hot cum spray at the end of my hole, it was burning my bruised insides. None of his cum escaped due to his fist being in the way. I felt even fuller when he finished filling my insides with his cum when I felt a thicker liquid being moved in. The gel-like liquid flowed onto his fist. As it was hardening, he slowly moved his fist out. By the time he was done shooting his strange liquid, his fist was out of me. The gel was completely hardened in a 4.5 inch diameter near and in the entrance to my prostate. His cum was also trapped inside of the gel, meaning that it felt like there was more of his gel cum than normal.  
This should keep you open enough until your birth.  
I wanted to protest against this but his cock was still in my mouth. His corkscrew cock slowly inched back, turning back around every corner inside of me. I gagged as the tip went from my throat and into my mouth, where he dripped more of his precum. I took a deep breath after he pulled his dick out from my mouth.  
"I won't be able to walk until my children are born now."  
A small sacrifice, our children will come out bigger than the eggs were and we need you to be prepared for it. We don't want you almost passing out like before.  
I nodded my head and felt the gel plug. It was a smooth substance, my hole was gripped tightly around it but it was glued to my insides anyway. I poked at it and found that it was also kind of hard.  
When the gel plug deteriorates, my cum will flow into you. You will still be holding my child so don't fret, you will not be having Tepig twins.  
I kissed him on the mouth, the wet noises we made were loud but it didn't wake the others. Emboar picked me up and set me on his lap. I laid back on his chest and turned around to continue kissing him over my shoulder. His big sheath pressed against the plug he made for me. We stopped a couple minutes later and just talked to each other. The others awoke later and got to work. Emboar lifted me up and carried me to my nest to care for the eggs as Feraligatr and Aggron worked. I kept the eggs warm and laid my head against one of them, I could hear their heartbeats. They were getting ready to hatch in a couple of days.  
The day continued without any interruptions, Emboar brought me some more food and I wolfed it down. I tried to attempt to close my legs, it didn't hurt as much but it was nearly impossible with the plug inside of me. I guess I didn't have a choice in keeping my legs open or closed anymore. I also told my Pokemon about the milk that was coming from my new breasts, they all tried some and played with my chest for a while, then returned to work. I had a single contraction later in the day, it subsided soon after it started. The day was pretty uneventful, we all went to sleep and Aggron and Feraligatr laid with me in the nest. I gave them both blowjobs as they stroked my hard cock and played with my breasts. I came first, I didn't give out much. It came out slowly and fell onto my belly then rolled down under me. Then Aggron came, his penis did the weird knot expansion thing so I took his cock out of my mouth and stroked his shaft. His cum exploded all over my face as I moved on to suck Feraligatr. Feraligatr shoved my head onto his cock as he came, my throat expanded on his cock as he shot his loads into my belly. When he finished, he just laid down next to his egg and went to sleep without bother to wash the cum off my face. Aggron did the same so I just went to sleep as his hot cum cooled down and dried on my face.


	12. God's Punishment Chapter 12

God's Punishment Chapter 13

I woke up at the same time as my other Pokemon. The cum had completely dried and my face felt crusty. I peeled off some of the dried cum until Feraligatr offered to wash it off. I thanked him and continued to lay down next to my eggs. I ate breakfast and watched the others work. I eventually got bored and asked for Beartic, who was walking by me, to fetch my Pokedex for me. I realized I never got the chance to read the pages that Groudon had pulled up. I skipped over the Pokemon bestiality website and read about the Legendary Breeding theory.  
From what I could extract from the website, I could only have one child from any legendary at a time. I wondered if with the Ditto serum, I could hold two of them. I looked at a chart of estimated sizes of various reproductive organs of legendaries across Hoenn. My eyes searched for Groudon and saw two sizes. One was for a Primal version of him, 10 inches in diameter and longer than Mamoswines cock in length by a foot. His normal form was not much smaller, 9 inches in diameter but only a couple inches shorter in length. His cock was taller than the length from my crotch to the top of my head.  
I also saw an estimated amount of cum he would give, over 20 gallons of cum were to be dumped inside of me. Cum was also thick so I estimated that it would be over 100 pounds of cum, I wouldn't be able to move at all while I was pregnant. It also stated that legendaries create a temporary womb when mating with men, so would that mean I was to grow another womb? I looked at the page on how legendaries could breed with anything without a special kind of potion or something. Apparently, it dated all the way back to Arceus. True legendaries such as Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, and so on were the first generation of Arceus's children. Those Pokemon eventually created weaker versions of themselves, splitting up their power to create them. Along the line, the legendaries created humans for sex. The humans were given no power, they were just made for breeding with legendaries. When humans were bred, they would give birth to weak legendaries, but still stronger than normal Pokemon. It listed a few like Shaymin, Jirachi, Celebi. These secondary legendaries formed strong bonds with humans and guided them to be smarter. Legendary breeding happened only once every thousand years for each true legendary. The youngest secondary legendary was in Sinnoh. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina all had sex with humans in some weird orgy, and they birthed Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie. I also read a little bit of it where Mega Formes and mega stones were shards of legendary power made tangible for each species of Pokemon. The power of Mega Evolution could also be obtained by successfully breeding with a primary legendary Pokemon. Instead of finding the mega stones which were lost around the world, some of the power from legendary Pokemon cum was extracted into the human, making it possible to Mega Evolve just by having a strong connection. The website had various sources from places like Pokemon ruins and ancient civilizations, where they found that people practiced anally and vaginally to mate with a legendary.  
I looked at the comments and saw that everyone thought this was a bunch of bullshit. One of the comments was linked to another website, I clicked on it and the first picture I saw was a young woman around my age. Her vagina was opened wide, gaping even past the knot on Beartic. Her eyes were rolled up to her forehead and her tongue was lolling out. She had a smile on her face and I she looked like she had the most intense sex of her life. Her stomach was bloated like I was but there was no cum in her vagina, all of it must have escaped to her womb like my Pokemons did. I looked at the captain, "Anne Schiftman after allegedly being raped by Zekrom. Picture taken by her OWN Pokemon." I scrolled through the news post and looked at the comments again. Everyone thought this was fake, I saw comments like "No way she had sex with a legendary, they don't even have genders!" or "The slut fucked her Arcanine, also known as 'The Legendary Pokemon.'" I knew this was real though, I closed out of the tab when I finished reading and looked at my text messages and news. Everyone was looking for me and even attempted to fight Groudon to see if I was alive somewhere in the cave of Origins. I guess Groudon was fighting them off while I was pregnant. I decided not to let anyone know I was alive, they couldn't find out what I was doing here or everyone would search hard for me and try to rescue me even if I didn't want to be saved. I wanted this life and I wanted to keep it. Forget being a champion, I had children to take care of.  
I decided to look online for Anne's Pokedex number to contact her. If she really did have an Arcanine, she must be a skilled enough trainer to own a Pokedex. I found fairly quickly and added her to my contacts. I called her number and waited, I got sent to voicemail. I was about to call again when she called me back.  
She spoke first. "Sorry for not picking up, no one has called me since I returned. Had to find this old thing first."   
"Um, hello. I'm a fellow Pokemon trainer, I wanted to be champion of Hoenn but I think I'm stuck in the same position as you once were." I hoped that it was real and she knew what I was talking about.  
"Oh... OH. You believe what happened to me? You are the first person to believe that!" She giggled over the phone and said something again."So you're stuck having to breed with a legendary? Which is it?"  
I answered her with, "Groudon I think, he hasn't made me do it yet though."  
"Wow, I'm imagining the cock on him. He's probably bigger than the Zekrom that fucked me. It's been 5 years since and I'm still recovering from his giant cock. I want it again so badly but he threw me away after I gave birth."  
"Which Pokemon did you give birth to?" I didn't think there was a second Zekrom flying around Unova, so I wondered.  
"He calls himself Victini, no one seems to question where he came from though. I tried to tell people that it was my child but everyone just ignores me and calls me a whore. I had to move away to the middle of a forest in Unova to avoid the torment."  
"I'm not so sure about this though, I've never had a cock that big inside of me."  
"You're a male right? It might be hard trying to fit that into you, it sure was for me, but you'll have an even harder time. I'm assuming that he turned your Pokemon against you and had them rape you? Of course he did, you were probably a virgin like I was."  
"I think my situation is a bit different than yours was though. I'm carrying the children of my OWN Pokemon right now."  
"What? You're a human, they can't reproduce with normal Pokemon. I'm a female and I still fuck lots of Pokemon, the ones in my forest have giant dicks and I've never even gotten close to pregnant."  
"While I was being fucked by my Pokemon, they injected me with some weird Ditto stuff. I just laid eggs for my Feraligatr and Aggron. I still have 4 other Pokemon to give birth to."  
"I'm still not comprehending this, but Aggron and Feraligatr? Those are some big guys, are the other 4 bigger?"  
"Much bigger and much more kinkier."  
"You must have been stretched beyond belief, but let me tell you, Groudon will stretch you far beyond recognition."  
"That's what I'm scared of."  
"You won't regret it, you saw my face in that picture right? I loved it, legendary cock is something you'll never regret and always want."  
We talked some more and she told stories about her experience. I was turned on and masturbated while I imagined what was happening to her in my head. She was apparently gone for over half a month. The first five months she spent getting fucked by countless Pokemon to prepare her for Zekrom, the legendary had her start small as she was a virgin and forced her to stretch from a dick as big as Beartics. When she was finished taking the biggest Pokemon dick, she was given a week to rest. She couldn't even walk and cum was constantly oozing out of her the entire time. By the time she could finally close her legs, Zekrom and come to collect his prize. They fucked endlessly for days until Zekrom dumped gallons of his cum into her. Her whole gaping even further than it ever was, there was no chance for recovery. Her own Pokemon took a picture of her using her Pokedex after she had been used like a ragdoll.  
The cum eventually formed into Victini, which she gave birth to a month later. She was later found in the middle of the forest, her Pokemon were watching over her. The police said her poor abused vagina couldn't even close on its own, she was moved to a hospital to rest. For a couple months, she just stared at the wall with a lustful smile on her face. Her vagina eventually healed enough for her to start walking again so she told everyone her story. No one believed her and just said that she fucked her own Pokemon, she was shunned since and had to move to a forest. She was finishing up her story when I heard Arcanine barking in the background and I heard her scream.  
"Sorry abou-, slow down Arcanine. No don't keep fucking me faster."  
Anne let out a loud orgasm and my Pokemon looked over at me.  
"I think he knotted me, sorry about that. Call you again tomorrow? I think the others are coming too."  
She hung up and my Pokemon walked over to me.  
Aggron - Who was that?   
"Err, someone who was fucked by Zekrom like I am going to be fucked by Groudon."  
Slaking -Better hope she doesn't tell anyone about you. Groudon will get angry.  
"She didn't ask my name. Think she forgot but I think our secret will be safe."  
They walked away and got back to work, I thought about what happened to her. The experience she had with Zekrom turned her into a Pokemon slut, I was already turning into one too. I wondered if I was fine with that or if I should escape. I felt one of my Pokemon kick my stomach and I decided that I was fine with turning into a whore for Pokemon. I then grabbed my journal and started to write.


	13. God's Punishment Chapter 13

(Hello there AO3, this is my first chapter that I made since my invitation to AO3. All the previous chapters should be here already and you guys should know from a previous chapter that I upload every few hours. It doesn't take long to make these but I hope you guys enjoy and leave comments!)

Journey Entry #206, Day 500

I just gave birth to my Pokemon at the same time the eggs hatched. I can barely hold my pen right now, I just feel so broken after giving birth four times today. But I'll get to what happened in the past three days first.  
Right after I finished talking to Anne and written in my journal, my Pokemon stopped working. I heard them cheer and asked them what was going on.  
Hahaha, we're done here. Replied Aggron.  
"Done with what?"  
With everything! Mamoswine, bring it all in.  
I heard loud scraping against the stone floor as Mamoswine brought in a giant cabinet made from stone and metal. It had two large front doors made from stone, and judging from the hinges on the sides, it could be opened to store things inside.  
"A cabinet? For what?"  
Beartic walked over to it and explained what was inside as he opened it.  
In here is everything we need, various tools such as a hammer, spoon, and scissors. Speaking of which, you need one. Look at your hair!  
He opened both of the doors at once and I saw what was inside. First thing I could see in there was a large collection of butt plugs, I saw the one Aggron gave me but it was among the smaller sizes. I also saw dildo's made of the same metal, some of them were shaped to look like their own miniature dicks, but they were made of metal so they were much stiffer. I also saw some other weird sex toys that I've never seen before, one of them looked like it was for the sole purpose of stretching me open.  
There were also normal tools like Beartic said, and some bowls, barrels, and plates. Beartic took the scissors off the shelf in the cabinet and told Feraligatr to bring me to him. While I was being carried for a haircut, Mamoswine dragged in a stool and a handheld mirror that he found outside the Cave of Origins. Feraligatr set me down on the chair but it hurt to sit down on the gel plug.  
Sorry about that. Feraligatr apologized.  
"It's alright, give me the mirror I want to see myself."  
He lifted me back up and held me in his arms, Beartic handed Slaking the scissors and fetched the mirror for me.  
"Wow, my hair is a mess."  
It had grown very long in the past couple of weeks, I usually had it short but it grew to almost my shoulders. It also was really messy, in need of a good hairbrush or comb.  
Slaking was the one who was going to give me a haircut, there were lots of things I didn't know about him apparently.  
Just sit on top of me and I'll cut your hair. I can wash it off later. He said in my head. Slaking walked to the cave wall and sat down with his legs crossed. Feraligatr carried me over to him and gave me to Slaking. He set me down gently on his lap.  
My legs went over his thick thighs, I was sitting on top of his unhardened cock with my back against his big belly. He slouched down further against the wall so I didn't have to try to not fall forward. Slaking snipped his scissors and started to cut. While he cut my hair, I fondled his balls and cock but stopped every time he was starting to get hard. I was teasing him and he knew he couldn't fuck me until after I gave birth to his child.  
Before long, he was finished cutting my hair. I looked in the handheld mirror and saw that he had a done decent job.  
"Not as good as my usual barber but I can live with it."  
You know it's good. Don't deny it.  
I looked over at Beartic and asked, "What else have your magical hands been working on?"  
Mamoswine then walked in while towing a crib. He went back to get more. There were 6 in total. The cribs had wool on top of them to comfort the babies that I would birth, the wool probably came from nearby Mareep and Flaafys.  
"Thank you for everything, everyone."  
Slaking responded with, It's our duty as fathers to do this for you.  
"I love you all."  
We all later celebrated again, talking and even playing some games like charades. We were one big happy family. Everyone went to sleep happy that night.  
The next day, I woke up next to Aggron and Feraligatr as usual. The eggs that were wrapped by my arms still felt warm. Everyone woke up and ate breakfast together, there was almost no work to do. A nice day of rest for us, I had a single contraction in the middle of day but it went away completely in a couple of minutes. Everyone told stories, played games and ate together. It was nice seeing us this happy, I didn't regret anything that happened since I entered this cave. As everyone was cleaning up I talked to Anne later again. She continued to tell me about what happened to her and about her life in the forest with the large Pokemon. Our call was interrupted by a horny Zebstrika, I wondered just how often she had sex with the forest animals. I asked my Feraligatr to leave my Pokedex open out in the garden so it could collect energy from the sun while we were still asleep in the morning. When he returned, we all went to sleep at around the same time in the same spot as usual. I stayed awake for about half an hour. Tomorrow was the day my Children would be born.  
I woke up in the morning after with a contraction. It lasted a little bit longer than last time. A little while after, the plug from Emboar started to dissolve, my hole tried to close around it as it broke away but stopped at 3.5 inches in diameter. I was positioned with my legs resting on the high edges of the nest when it was happened and the plug started to slip inside of me. It only moved a few inches and remained there until it dissolved completely. I felt Emboars large amount of cum flow from the dissolving gel plug deep inside of me. After it completely dissolved, I changed my position so that the cum would flow out of my gaping asshole. I took a nearby cup and let it pour into the cup. When most of it was out of me, I drank it all down. The gel preserved its original taste and also kept it fresh. I tried to close my legs but found it harder to close than before the plug. Guess I won't be able to walk for over a week.  
Later, I felt an intense feeling in my stomach, I put my hand over my enlarged belly and found that a couple of them were kicking inside of me. I decided to call Anne again to tell her that today was going to be the day. I asked Feraligatr to bring my Pokedex back after he watered the garden, few minutes later he brought it back with a couple of fruits for me. I ate what he gave me and called Anne. She greeted me with "Mmph."  
"Um, mmph to you to?" I heard her swallow and a Nidoking roar as he walked away in the background, then she talked without a full mouth and said,  
"Sorry, fuck that was a lot of cum. I'm gonna have to wash myself later. Anyway, what's on your mind?"  
I replied and told her about my pregnancy. "I think today I'm going to have children, I've already had a couple contractions and they should be coming soon." I was about to speak again when she interrupted me, she was a fun girl but she talked a lot.  
"I remember when I had my child, Victini. My vagina was sore for weeks and he was always drinking milk from my nipples. He's grown up now but he visits every now and then. But you already know about that, you should tell me what happened to you. You never said anything about your experience so far."  
I told her about what happened, the brutal fucking my Pokemon gave me, the memories, how we all reconnected, the eggs, everything. I was finishing up when I felt another contraction coming. This one was a big one.  
"I was sucking Emboars long cock and he filled me with his cum and plugged my asshole, his fist wa- oh FUCK. I'm gonna have to call back I think my babies are coming."  
"Oh, good luck! We can finish the story later."  
She hung up and I let go of my Pokedex and clutched at my gaping asshole. I called my Pokemon over and they stood over me. I felt large amounts of the weird purplish fluid start pouring from my asshole, they were coming. Aggron was the first to talk.  
The eggs! They're moving!  
The two eggs were hatching too. The pain started to increase and I fell on my back. Beartic lifted my legs in the air and said, Fuck your asshole is wide open. Slaking, can you help?  
Slaking was the brains of our group, he grabbed onto my ass cheeks and spread them apart. The fluid was flowing out a little slower now. Take deep breaths, push when I tell you to. It hurt so much, I tried to take deep breaths but it was interrupted by a wave of pain every time. I started to black out.


	14. God's Punishment Chapter 14

God's Punishment Chapter 15

A wave of cold swept over me. It was Mamoswine. He told me, Can't have you passing out while you're giving birth to our children, can we? I wanted to thank him but I couldn't speak, only painful moans escaped my mouth. I felt the my children move inside my stomach, which only added to the pain. Slaking put his two thumbs in the outer ring of my asshole and spread it apart and said Okay, push now. I let out a pained groan as I pushed, it hurt so fucking bad. Fuck, take another breath and push when I tell you to. I stopped and tried to regain my stamina. I felt Feraligatr grip my hand, I held it tight as I prepared for the next push. Slaking pulled my cheeks apart even further then told me to push. I pushed as hard as I could, more intense movement occured but I continued to push. I think I see something, keep pushing! I did as I was told with a few deep inhales in between.  
Before long, the first one came out. I felt the baby slide and stretch my womb and my prostate. It was Beartics child, and it was a boy. It didn't cry, instead he was sound asleep. A little bit more of the fluid flowed out after the child. Emboar took the baby Cubchoo from Slaking and set it inside one of the cribs, where he slept soundly. My stomach looked a little less full, but I still had three more to go. I heard something crack, Aggron yelled out to Feraligatr. Look, one of the eggs is hatching! I think the blue one has a Tododile!  
I barely paid any attention, I was drowned in agony. Mamoswine kept a constant breeze of air but it was barely enough to keep me awake. Slaking asked me a question. Think you can do it again? I nodded, it was a lie but I think he knew that. Okay, three, two, one. Push! I let out a load groan as I pushed again, I felt it slip past on the first try and heard crying. Slaking told me it was a female Tepig. I think I smiled, the first female in our family. I didn't have much time to rest before Slaking called something out.  
I think this one is trying to get out on its own! Ha, what do you know its my own child! I can tell its not a Piloswine from its hands! He wasn't wrong, I could feel large amounts of movement in my stomach. Push! I think its going to need a little help! I groaned again, I barely had enough stamina for another push. I was getting ready when I heard a loud crack. Totodile broke out of his egg, my weird purplish fluid came out from the egg. He sat there with his eyes open and looked at me. Feraligatr left my side to carry him to a crib. What are you waiting for! Push! Slakings voice boomed in my skull, I pushed a little bit and felt his child slowly creeping out. Ha! Looks almost exactly like me when I was a child! It's got a prick too! Slakoth was awake, but not crying. He acted like he knew what was going on. Emboar took Slakoth and carried him to his crib. I heard Mamoswine talk in my head, Last one will be a big one. Be prepared. I moved my head up and down and recaptured oxygen. My belly was still a little big, I could see that he was was not joking. His Swinub inside of me looked bigger than the others and I could tell just from looking at my stomach.  
Ready when you are. I heard Slaking in my head. I let out a loud moan as I pushed once more. My entire body twitched as I pushed, I could feel myself stretching. I watched my pregnant belly start to flatten from the top to the bottom as I gave birth to my final child. Slaking caught him as Swinub fell out from my gaping ass. Another girl! Mamoswine stopped the cold breeze and said to me, You did good. Our child will be happy together. The pain still lingered, especially from my hole which had been widened to an extreme amount. I wouldn't be able to sit up or walk for about a week I thought to myself. Darkness swept over me as I fell unconscious.  
I woke up a few hours later. My entire body ached, I couldn't move or it would hurt. My throat was dry, I needed water. I asked whoever was nearby for water. "Anyone here? I need water." Feraligatr got a cup and gave me it, I swallowed all of it down in a few seconds. I felt a little refreshed. "How is our children?" Asleep in their cribs. Oh, I forgot you weren't awake when it happened. Aggron had a healthy male Aron! I smiled and asked him, "Anything wrong with them? I was worried that they would have been a weird Pokemon-Human hybrid." Feraligatr smiled and said, Nope, except their eyes are a deep shade of purple. Kind of like yours.  
My eyes were purple? I asked him when it turned purple, he told me that it was like that since I was injected with the serum, and was surprised that I didn't even notice. I was surprised too, I didn't even notice. Feraligatr handed me the handheld mirror and I looked. My eyes were still the same color to me. I told Feraligatr and he was as taken back as I was.   
What? The same color? It is a shining purple, it's what made me want to constantly have sex with you in the first place. Weird. Everyone else says its purple and it looks great on you! I'm glad that our children have the same eyes as you. You should be able to tell what your eyes look like in our children.  
"Alright, I'll wait and see. By the way, did you feed them?"  
Yeah, while you were asleep, we milked you a little since you couldn't feed them yourself. There really was quite a lot of milk in you. Just rest now, you children will need you when they are awake. We saved some oran berries for you.  
"Thank you, can I have them now? I'm famished."  
He got up and walked away to get the berries, I moved around a little and noticed that the purple liquid was still leaking out of me. I wanted to see how big I was gaping and saw that my hole was wider than my fist. I grabbed my journal and Pokedex and moved over to a dryer area. Feraligatr came over with three oran berries, I finished all of them. Feraligatr spoke to me again.  
Groudon said he wanted to see you after you had woken up. I can carry you to him if you want to go now.  
"I can go now, just be careful. It hurts everywhere. Make sure my legs are split when you carry me, it will be some time before I can get even close to closing them."  
He nodded and lifted me up in a comfortable position. We walked out and I saw my children peacefully sleeping in their cribs. We exited our side of the immense cave system and entered Groudons lair. His voice boomed inside my head as he spoke.  
We meet again. How was your delivery? It went well I assume.  
I nodded my head to say yes.  
Excellent, you know what will await you, yes?  
His hand moved towards his privates but didn't meet. There was a slit there instead of a sheath. I nodded again.  
You will have two weeks to prepare. It will be painful, but you'll only find pleasure. Good luck to you and your children. I am eager to breed you twice. It will be a long and joyous process. You may leave now.  
Feraligatr walked away, I thought about what he said. Twice? I guess I was right, the Ditto serum would give me two children instead of one. I wondered what kind of new Pokemon I would birth.


	15. God's Punishment Chapter 15

God's Punishment Chapter 16

Feraligatr set me down back at my nest, I saw that everyone else was cleaning up messes. I saw a little poop on the floor, some spilled milk and dirty leaves that were used as towels. 6 baby Pokemon were certainly going to be a handful for everyone. I grabbed my Pokedex and called back Anne. A few seconds later, I heard her pick up. As usual, she spoke first. This is the full dialogue between us.  
Anne: "How'd it go?" She got straight to the point, without a greeting. She was a straight forward girl but still remembered all the details I told her.  
Me: "It went well! I had a Slakoth, Aron, Totodile, Cubchoo, Swinub, and Tepig. The Tepig and Swinub are both female, everyone else are boys."  
Anne: "Glad to hear it! I don't think we'll be interrupted for a while. I knew you'd be calling again today so I took care of all of the Pokemons needs for today. So what'd you want to talk about?"  
Me: "Well, Groudon went to speak with me. In our short conversation, he told me that he would breed me twice. I'm kind of wondering, how long would that last?"  
Anne: "Twice? I guess the Ditto thing you spoke of can make you hold another legendary. Zekrom and I had an intercourse that lasted around three days, I don't know exactly but I think it was around that long. Groudon should have a bigger dick, so who knows how long it'll take him especially if hes doing it twice. I was completely filled to the brim with just one of Zekrom's child, I think I'd burst three times over with Groudon breeding me twice."  
Me: "Another thing that's on my mind, apparently my Pokemon see my eyes as purple. I don't know if they're playing with me or not because when I looked in the mirror, it was still normal."  
Anne: "Sounds to me like they're playing with you. Let's use a video chat so we can see eachother."  
Me: "Sounds good." She hung up and I recieved a video chat from her a couple seconds later. I picked up and saw her face now. Anne looked beautiful. She was 21 years old with blue eyes and wavy brown hair but it was a little messy. She didn't wear any makeup or clothes from what I could tell. I could only see her head and shoulders but I could tell from her face that she wasn't overweight or underweight. Her teeth were clean and her eyebrows looked perfect, the forest was treating her well.  
Anne: "Uh, you're staring."  
Me: "Yeah, sorry. I just didn't expect you to be so, you know, good looking."  
Anne: "You're not so bad yourself, for a kid anyways. Guess you don't wear clothes either."  
Me: "It's not like theres a department store in the Cave of Origins. Why don't you wear clothes?"  
Anne: "I like to let the Pokemon know that I'm always available. It's also not like I need them anyway, no humans here, it's not hot or cold. Perfect weather all the time."  
Me: "Sounds nice, maybe I could visit that forest someday."  
Anne: "Having a visitor that believes me would be nice, or having a visitor at all really."  
Me: "So what about my eyes?"  
Anne: "Oh that's right. Well, they're not purple thats for sure. It looks normal to me. Guess they really were playing with you. Hmm, maybe it's something that only affects Pokemon, because Ditto is a Pokemon breeder not human. Let me ask my Arcanine, I have a nifty tool that was given to me by the professor here at Unova. A Pokemon speech translator."  
She moved away from the camera and fumbled around somewhere. I saw that her room was really messy, her bed was covered with cum stains and so was her carpet on the floor. Arcanine was laying down on the floor, looking at where Anne had disappeared to. She came back with a weird device and asked her Arcanine a question.  
Anne: "Hey buddy, what color are my friends eyes here?"  
Arcanine barked, the translator came back with "They're a beautiful shade of purple, I wouldn't mind fucking him."  
Anne: "Well, that's another mystery solved! Guess it's meant for attracting Pokemon, explains why you nor I could see it."  
Me: "But my Pokemon said that my children also have purple eyes, will that mean my Pokemon will want to fuck their own children?"  
Anne: "Hope not, that would turn out to be weird. Maybe paternal love will be stronger with them, and maybe they'll also have a better chance of finding a mate."  
Me: "When you gave birth, how long did it take for your vagina to like get back to normal?"  
Anne: "About a month, but Victini came out fully grown so he was pretty huge. Also, can I see, like, your asshole? It must be gaping huge, just want to compare it to my own after I gave birth."  
I pointed the camera down from my face and lifted my legs over my head. It hurt to move but I ignored the pain. I moved the camera so that Anne could see both my ass and my face.  
Anne: "Nice, not as wide as I was but damn. Four children and two eggs? Haha, I can also see your little pecker, emphasis on little."  
I blushed a little but tried to get mad.  
Me: "Hey! I'm still a kid!"  
Anne: "Haha, but I guess since I saw your privates, you can see mine."  
She immediately pointed her camera down and I saw her body. She was voluptuous and had a perfect body except for some scars. Her breasts were large but didn't flab, they looked firm enough to support itself without a bra. She had a small waist but good hips, she was faced a little towards to the side so I could also see her ass. She had a perfect apple-bottom and her thighs were thick enough to match her flawless ass. I've never seen anyone so beautiful. Her scars somewhat complimented her, she had claw marks on her front thigh and sides, probably from Arcanine mounting her. Her belly was flat but you could see stretch marks from cum inflation and pregnancy. Her arms also had some claw marks, probably from rough handling from giant Pokemon. Her pubes were shaved, she kept herself clean except for cum that seemed to endlessly drip from her vagina, which looked like it had been freshly fucked by a giant dick. I grew a little hard and Anne moved the camera back up just in time to see it.  
Anne: "Looks like I made you hard, nice to see that even humans can find me hot."  
Me: "Wh-why'd you do that?"  
Anne: "I'm a slut! I show everyone my privates whether they like it or not."  
Me: "But aren't I underage? That's illegal everywhere!"  
Anne: "Well you showed me your dick and asshole, which by the way I can still see."  
I moved the camera back and moved to a more relaxing position.  
Me: "Sorry."  
Anne: "You know what, I think I'll visit you soon. I'll bring some Pokemon with me too, we can have an orgy together! These guys will reluctantly go into a Pokeball if I do them some favors if you know what I mean, and there's also this horny Lapras nearby."  
Me: "I'd like that, you can meet my Pokemon too."  
Anne: "I'll start planning and inviting Pokemon. I'll tell you the plans sometime soon! I don't know what time it is there, but here it is almost midnight, got to go to sleep. Adios!"  
Anne hung up on me. I was still surprised at how hot she was. I smiled and grabbed my journal to write about the past few days.


	16. God's Punishment Chapter 16

God's Punishment Chapter 17  
(I was thinking about adding a few chapters on Anne's side of the story, let me know if you would like that or for me to continue on this in the comments/reviews!)  
Journey Entry #207, Day 505

The past few days have been a doozy. The children sure were a handful but I've gotten them to sleep today. The day after my last entry, or the night after. Tepig woke up in the middle of the night and started bawling. She woke the others up and they started to cry as well. My 6 mates and I woke up and tried to take care of them. I saw one of their eyes open and saw that it was purple, I thought it was weird that I could see it, but I didn't feel any sexual attraction towards them. Turns out Tepig was hungry, that was the first time I've breastfed one of them myself. It was a weird sensation, it was like a hookie (Feraligatr gave me one a couple days before) but on a tender piece of skin. I breastfed Tepig first, then Slakoth was hungry too. Everyone stayed up all night to take care of them, until they eventually fell asleep. Everyone went to lay down again for an hour then got up to eat. Before long, one of them was crying again! This was basically how the week went. Slaking eventually got tired of having to clean the crib every time someone crapped so he created a diaper out of leaves. It did a good job of keeping the the poop from staining the crib but the piss always dribbled out. Everyone was defeated and tired, who knew having a baby, especially 6 would be such hard work.  
The children grew fast, and I mean fast. Before long, they could all walk (except for Slakoth, who chose to lie down instead, though I'm sure he could learn to walk pretty easily) and speak to their parents. I couldn't hear what they said because they didn't understand how to speak with me yet. They just started to start running around and played with eachother and also fought. Pokemon really do grow fast, they had almost doubled in size in 5 days.  
During that time, my asshole gradually closed. Right now, I can almost close my legs again. In two days, I should be free to walk and have sex again. I couldn't wait to use the new toys that Aggron had made for me.  
Anne called again yesterday, she told me that she was bringing along almost everyone. She had a waterproof bag and a normal backpack to carry all of the Pokeballs. Anne told me she would be here in a little over a month since Unova was very far from Hoenn and she had to prepare. She also told me she would bring other Pokemon along from places she visited on her way here. I realized that she had planned it out so that she would be here a week after I had given birth to the legendaries Groudon would impregnate me with. That should be enough time to recover. I asked her who she would bring along, she told me that there were too many to name, but she listed a few of them off the top of her head.  
She would bring Arcanine, Nidoking, Lapras, Serperior, Torterra, Blaziken, and others that I've never heard of. I was getting excited, she also told me that she would bring some pills that would turn off my ability to get pregnant from Pokemon for a while. She said that it works great on normal human sex, but might not work as well with the Ditto serum in action and with Pokemon bestiality, I might get pregnant with a few of them. I shuddered, thinking about my birthing experience. That was a lot of pain. As usual, the call ended with her being interrupted by a Pokemon in need of sex.  
Journey Entry #207, Day 514  
My children has made so much progress, they have all grown as children into what I'd say are teenagers. Strange things happened but they're a good kind of strange. Four days after my last entry, one of them spoke. I do not mean Pokemon speech, HUMAN speech. As you'd expect, it was Slakoth. He got some of that intelligence from his father and I'm guessing the ability to speak human words from me. His first words were, "I'm hungry." Everyone was wondering who said that until he repeated himself.  
By then, I was walking around. It still hurt a little bit but I was surprised at how light I was. My belly was almost back to its flat state but I could see stretch marks across it. Anyway, I was walking around to get some food when Slakoth said he was hungry. When we all calmed down and accepted the fact that Slakoth could speak english, he got his food. A day later, everyone else was speaking English. On the same day, their own parents started training them to get stronger and to evolve. They had a seperate section of the cave to train in, the parents and half-siblings fought together. I stayed in my section alone, I had to do some training of my own. I took inside myself butt plugs, dildos, and many others toys to stretch myself out. By today, I could easily take in the biggest one, a replica of Bearticks cock. I could take it knot and all with ease.  
A couple days after the training started, Slakoth was no longer Slakoth. He had evolved. Turns out Slaking was a hard trainer, he pushed Slakoth to the edge every time and Slakoth would always come back tired and went straight to sleep. I was surprised to see a Vigoroth standing near them, but I knew it was him by the purple eyes. Slaking was proud of himself and his son. I didn't want to pick favorites but it was okay for Slaking to choose his own full son as his favorite.  
The day Slakoth evolved was day 512, only three days until Groudon would mate me. I recieved news on that day that Anne had departed from her forest and was making her way to the other regions. I was happy to hear that she would actually visit me.  
The next day, I found out a terrible secret. I walked to the garden and I saw Vigoroth masturbating. Vigoroth was the most mature one, but that also meant that he needed sex. I didn't want to give it to him but he told me that he wanted me and that there was no one else here besides his siblings that were female or feminine enough, and he would rather fuck me than his siblings. I was taken back, but accepted his offer. If that's what my son needed then I would give it to him. I told him to keep this a secret and no one should find out. Vigoroth was already hard, his dick wasn't as big as Slakings was but it was still bigger than mine. It was 8 inches long already and was slightly bigger in width than my own cock was.  
I walked closer to him and got on my knees, I felt sick in the stomach but I did it anyway. He shoved everything in my mouth and groaned quietly, his cock leaked precum but it was enough to be able to easily swallow down. My son took his cock from my mouth and told me to bend over. I had recently finished my anal training so I was gaping wide, he shoved all of it in with ease in my ass. I felt ashamed, I didn't grow hard at all the entire time. He moved his hips really fast, shoving his length in and taking it all out in each swift trust. Everytime he was close to cumming, he would stop and slap my ass with his cock, then start fucking again. He did this for over 30 minutes, he was already very experienced with sex. Finally, he wanted relief and decided not to take out his cock when he was getting close. I told him not to cum inside of me or I would get pregnant. He regretfully pulled out and grabbed my hair and faced me towards his cock. I opened my mouth and he forced a deepthroat as he came. He came many times more than a normal human, I swallowed it all down and he let his last few spurts drip on my tongue to taste. His cock softened and retreated into his foreskin, he took deep breaths and thanked me. I wasn't paying attention, I was frightened of what I did. My own son wanted to fuck me and I let him.  
We went back together and told no one. We pretended to act normally and went to sleep later that night. I had trouble falling asleep but found comfort in the fact that my son was satisfied. I hoped that he would not make that offer again and instead, find a girlfriend or boyfriend. I woke up the next day and found that no one suspected a thing. They all went off for training and I did some of my own again. When they returned, I got off of the Beartic dildo and went to write in my journal.


	17. God's Punishment Chapter 17

Journey Entry #208, Day 545

Yes, I know a 30 day gap from day 514 to 535, I'm sure you all know what happened in that time frame. So here we begin with day 515. The big day.  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything was wonderful. A rainbow across every side and money fell from the sky. Just kidding, I don't know what it was like outside. As soon as I awoke, Groudons voice boomed in my head.  
Are you ready? I am waiting for you.  
Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was ready. I didn't think that all of that training I did would be enough. He would breed me not once, but twice. I looked around me and saw that everyone else was already awake, probably off training. I took my Pokedex and texted Anne, "Todays the day." She immediately replied back with "God I wish I was you. Good luck!" I got up from the nest and walked out with my Pokedex in hand. I left it on record, I had it charge to its full extent so it could record for weeks. Capacity wasn't a problem with unlimited cloud storage given to me by the professor. I wanted to show Anne the full clip of what was going to happen to me, that should keep her busy for a few days. I also left on a timer that would loudly tell the time every hour. When I reached Groudons chambers, I saw that he was smaller than usual. He spoke in my head as I walked closer to him.  
I am eager to start.  
"So am I."  
Good, but before we do, let me explain the process. Come closer, I'll show you what happened to my last mate.  
When I approached him, his giant hand reached and lightly grabbed my head. A surge of his memories flashed, similar to when my Pokemon creampied me. I don't know when this happened but it felt like ages ago, over a thousand years from now. I was in Groudons perspective and I saw everything he saw. I saw a young man, around my age, walk towards him. He was naked and had a hard on. Groudons hands moved towards his crotch, the young man eagerly moved toward him and massaged his privates. A long cock started to appear, the young man sucked the tip as it came out. The mans mouth filled with precum, there was so much and I could see him desperately trying to swallow it all, but he failed and the precum squirted from his mouth in vast amounts. When Groudons full length appeared, I saw that it was bigger than the boy himself. I'll try and describe how is dick looked like, but it was weird looking, nothing like I'd ever seen or even think of.  
The tip of it was thin, well not thin but thin compared to the base. It dumps entire seas of precum whenever his dick throbbed. It looked leathery and wrinkly throughout, it was red like his skin but got lighter as it reached the tip. Inside of it, there was an orange light emitting from the core, stretching from inside Groudon to the head. The width expanded gradually as it reached toward his stomach. Groudon didn't have any balls, it must have been inside of him like Aggron. About a couple inches from the thick base, there was a knot. It looked around 10 inches in width, the knot seemed to shine brighter than the rest of the cock. I could clearly see the blue veins that were around his cock, each one was about half as thick as my thin arms.  
Groudon then grabbed the boy with one arm, and slid him on his dick. He clearly trained before this, he got half of his length into him and continued to push. The bulge it made was huge, and you could see his cock through his skin thanks to the light that came from Groudon. I saw his belly expand quickly from precum, when Groudon managed to get his entire dick into him, I could see the thin tip coming out of his mouth, shooting a volcano of precum across his face. Then the memories did a fast forward, I could see the different positions they used and I had a good feeling of how long I would be fucked. Finally, the memories slowed down to a normal pace. I could feel Groudon getting close to cumming, he slammed the boy, who barely looked conscious, onto his cock and roared. The cum flew into the air, but went back into the boys mouth like it was magnetically attracted to his womb that was newly forming. There was so much, he looked like he was bursting at the seams when he was done cumming. Another fast forward happened, the boy looked like he was ready to give birth. Groudon helped him deliver and I saw that the boy who bred gave birth to a Regirock.  
Reality shifted back and Groudon took his hands off of me. I was as hard as ever, eager to take his cock inside of me.  
What I did to him, I will do to you, twice.  
I nodded and was about to start massaging his clit when he spoke once more.  
You are not as prepared as he was, it will be a more painful but more pleasurable experience. You may fall unconscious, but I will not rest until my breedings are complete.  
I nodded again and moved my hands over to his slit, I spread them apart and saw a light slowly moving forward. I put my hand in there and grabbed at his tip. I couldn't wrap my hands around it, just the tip of it was thicker than my upper ankle. I felt how warm it was, it almost felt too hot to touch. Even with a minimized version of himself, I knew that it would barely fit into me. I wondered how big it got when he turned Primal and I also wondered if he would turn Primal during our intercourse. I kind of wished it but I knew he would absolutely obliterate me if he did.  
His cock slowly crept out and stopped at the head. Its throbs were earth shattering, he was such a big Pokemon. He was normally 12 feet tall but he shortened himself to 9 to make it easier on me. His cock was soft and floppy, it could be bent easily and felt heavy in my hands. I took his hot member and put it inside my mouth. There wasn't any precum yet, not even a drop. I pushed my head against it and gagged on his length. I could feel my throat start to expand. Groudons cock started to grow a little more, it was halfway out when his precum erupted. His cock was deep inside of my throat by then, everything shot straight into my stomach. His pre was steaming hot and it felt like I had drank hot coffee or hot chocolate. I slowly took his cock out of my mouth, I got a blast of his pre when his tip was on my tongue. It was thick and held a lot of heat. It tasted salty, I tried to swallow it all down but whenever his cock pulsed, even more came out. It eventually began to overflow and it ran out of my mouth and splattered all over the floor.  
He pulled me off of his cock and aimed it at me. Before he shot a huge load of pre, I could see just how big he was. Even though he wasn't as tall as he usually is, his cock was 4 feet long. It would reach into my throat if he pushed all of it inside of me. I remembered a picture of the previous boy, his cock went past his mouth and he wasn't even Primal. I wondered if he had mated with anyone and went Primal. I doubted it, no way it could be possible. Anyway, with his cock aimed directly at my head, he throbbed and shot his load. There was so much force, I would have fallen back if he wasn't holding me. Groudon turned me around and bent me over using his fingers. I hadn't trained before I met him, so my asshole was closed. He shot it straight at my prostate, my ass felt sleek and smooth. The thick precum would be a great lubricant. He set me back down and I fondled his cock even more. It was just so warm, I let it spray his precum all over me. I felt sticky and unclean and I loved it. Groudon soon got tired of waiting.  
Hurry up and bend over.  
I did as I was told, he positioned himself over me and grabbed me by my stomach with one arm. He let his cock rest between my thighs, it slithered around my stomach and chest, leaving a trail of precum. I looked down and opened my mouth to catch his loads, I was blinded by his precum as it sprayed all over me. It covered my eyes and made it hard for me to breath without inhaling his precum. I wiped some of it off with my hands and then cleaned my palms with my tongue. Groudon moved me forward, I felt his cock retreating from my neck, towards my chest, and down where my hard cock was until his tip rested between my asscheeks.  
Are you ready?  
"I'm more than ready."


	18. God's Punishment Chapter 18

Groudon slowly pushed me on his dick. His hot cock parted my hole, I could easily fit in a few inches, but I could feel myself stretching as he pushed it further into me. Each throb his cock was caused intense pleasure, my body twitched each time. It was only the beginning and I was already beginning to feel immense pleasure. His hot precum shot into my stomach, before long, I looked like I was pregnant again. There was a constant noise of splattering as the precum flowed out of me and hit the ground, staining the cave floor. I saw a light inside of me, I put my hand over it as it crept slowly into me. I could see the flow of precum inside of me, it turned me on even more to see his fluids move around inside of me. The bulge from his cock became clearer as he moved deeper inside of me, I was about halfway through with his cock when he pulled out completely. I felt his wet member slide out, more precum came out and splattered on the floors. He put the tip back in and thrust about halfway again, but his cock wasn't went past my prostate and into my womb.  
I let out a loud moan, I have never thought about stretching that part before. He filled up my womb and none of his precum escaped, the tunnel leading there was too tight and it was wrapped around his thick cock. Instead of creating a bulge like it would have been like if he was in my prostate, there was a large bump emitting light from my stomach. "Please, not there." Groudon didn't care, he pushed deeper. The further he went, the deeper the pain. Finally, he pulled out from my womb and pushed back into the main anal tunnel. I felt and saw his precum move out of my womb slowly. It still ached there, but I paid no attention to it.  
He continued to push deep inside of me, he was 3/4's of the way there when he stopped. He spoke inside my head again.  
I'm sorry.  
"For what?"  
For this.  
First thing I felt was my hole stretching, in a few seconds I was stretching past my limits. He was growing Primal.  
I asked him why.  
"It hurts, why are you doing this?"  
You are not trained enough, it has been ages since I went Primal and the only way to breed someone and go Primal at the same time is by force. Don't worry you won't break. You are somewhat more elastic thanks to the Ditto serum, though the pain won't be any less.  
My moans turned into screams of agony as he grew bigger. He had almost doubled his height, he was 16 feet tall now and his cock was already reaching my throat. The three fourths of his cock turned into two thirds, all the progress was lost. The amount of pre he was leaking was more intense, the throbs also grew more intense. It turned from earth shattering orgasms every throb into mind numbing thuds inside of me. I was in so much pain, but he kept pushing deeper. I eventually passed out from the pain.  
I awoke a couple hours later because of the clock on my Pokedex, a loud THREE echoed across the walls. I was in a different position now, similar to how Slaking was fucking me. The pain suddeny flowed into me and I screamed again. My insides were burning, three hours of continuous fucking and it looked like he had barely made any progress judging from where the bulge was. I see you are awake. His voice boomed inside my skulls. "Please, turn back to normal. I can't take it." But you can, and you will. "Noo. please stop." He didn't care, he just continued to rub me up and down on his oversized cock. He must have been around 9 inches in width by now. I looked like I was about to give birth to 6 more Pokemon because of all of the precum that was barely able to escape from my ass. I tried to find pleasure in this, but found none. It was pure pain, my insides felt like they were melting, and his constant onslaught of precum made it feel like I was about to pop open. I also felt the need to piss, I hadn't taken a morning leak today. I didn't want to hold it in but it also seems like I didn't have a choice. Even though it hurt, it felt like it was slightly stimulating my penis, but he was also pushing my bladder and squeezing everything out anyway. My piss slowly leaked out but Groudon didn't seem to care. I wondered what would happen if I needed to number 2, or if I even could poo in this state. We stayed like this for hours. The pain never got weaker, instead it felt greater every passing second. I was given a few seconds of relief as he changed his position.  
He kept his cock inside of me the entire time as he moved. He moved me into a missionary position, but still continued to use his hand that held a grip light enough for my belly to continue to expand but tight enough for him to be able to move me up and down as fast as he wanted. Another loud echo from my Pokedex was made, FIVE. Five hours and he wasn't even close to cumming, but I wasn't also close to taking in his entire length. Groudon suddenly tightened his grip as he fucked me. More pain washed over me as the precum gushed out from inside of me, and I fell unconscious again. I could heard Groudon's voice inside of my head as I slept.  
It doesn't matter to me whether or not you stay awake. My only goal here is to breed you.  
You will birth twins. My penis will fill you up to your full extent. You will emotionally break and become a complete whore.  
You will find pleasure in this someday, I will fuck you for days on end, you will not have a moments rest.  
He said more stuff like this, I lost track of what he said after, but the more he said things like this, the more I believed him. I wanted to be able to enjoy this, I just wished he would revert back to at least his original form. His taunts continued on for hours until I resurfaced back to reality.  
TEN.  
The sound bounced off the walls and woke me. Before anything, I felt pain. I immediately wanted it all to stop, I couldn't scream anymore, I was just too tired. Instead, I sobbed. "Please, just make the pain stop." I begged him to at least let me rest, but he continued his endless slaughter of my soul and body. In the five hours that I was unconscious, he had made little progress. It felt like he had moved a bit further by a couple inches. He was slowly chipping away at his prize. I wondered just how long it would take until he started to get tired. His breaths were still even, his pace hadn't slowed down at all, and he was still hard. About an hour later, he squeezed again. I screamed out loud but didn't pass out this time. I looked at the ground and saw copious amounts of pre flow out of my asshole onto the flooded ground. There was literally enough pre to fill up a pond. When he stopped squeezing, I tried desperately to catch my breath, but every thrust he made forced the air out of my lungs. My vision started to blur as I began to black out, I fought the pain as hard as I could and mustered a single breath. It was enough to jolt the rhythm back into motion, breath in as he pulled back, forcefully exhale as he pushed in.  
Another hour later, my body started to go numb. I just couldn't handle any more of the pain. My body limped and I couldn't move, it was like going unconscious while actually being conscious if you get it. I stopped sobbing and groaning and started grunting after every thrust. I could think a bit more clearly and looked around. My Pokedex was still recording from the looks of it, we'd been fucking nonstop for 12 hours. Large puddles of precum were forming all around us, and the smells of it, an aroma of sex. That was the only pleasure in this. I was actually starting to enjoy it when Groudon stopped to change his position. My nerves woke up and my ability to feel again came back, and so did the pain.


	19. God's Punishment Chapter 19

Groudon changed his position as pain slowly took over. He pushed me against the wall and kept me there, he lifted one of my legs up held onto the other one to make sure that I couldn't move. With me pushed against the wall, the precum couldn't be held in my stomach anymore, but the pain was more intense because it was hard to expand my midsection to accommodate his monstrous cock. I still had a third of his cock to go and its been half a day. I could feel him breathing down on my back, hot steady breaths. I was so tired but he wasn't even close to fatigued. I was also fent a pang of hunger, I hadn't eaten for about a day. No breakfast, no nothing, and it was only day 1, he would go on for at least another three days.  
I started to feel my body go numb again, my body went limp. I could at least talk a little better now. "Please, I'm hungry. Can we at least stop to eat?" No reply, he just continued his fluid motions of moving his hips forward and back, never seeming to stop. I looked down a little bit, I saw the light coming from his giant cock bobbing up and down inside of me. I could see the fluids gushing from the top of his cock and flowing down. If I could handle his cock, I would have found this very arousing. Finally, Groudon spoke but continued to fuck me.  
You should have been able to take all of me in by now, or at least found pleasure.  
"I can't, it just hurts too much."  
I don't know how to help you, but I cannot stop.  
"Could you at least revert back to your original form?"  
I can, but doing this in Primal is very pleasing. You will find that it is far more pleasurable than me in my original state in due time, but if you can't accept it, then I will break out until you do.  
There was no getting through to him, he was as stubborn as you'd expect a god to be. He continued his rampage for hours, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN. My Pokedex counted the hours, I almost forgot what it felt like to be able to feel pain and pleasure. All of my nerves were dulled, I could only feel memories of the burning pain. After a while, I was getting tired. It should have been around past midnight by now, sleeping like this would be uncomfortable, but I tried anyway. A couple minutes after a loud SEVENTEEN had played from the speakers, I dozed off.  
Groudon didn't speak in my dreams this time, he left me alone in my slumber and in my dreams. I didn't dream of anything special, I rarely ever had nightmares so I dreamt of Anne, my 6 Pokemon and our children, living together in Anne's forest, as one big happy family. Everyone talked and laughed, playfully fight, and just lived with peace and joy. This was not a lucid dream, it all felt so real and I wanted so badly for it to be, but the entire time I dreamt, there was a thought in the back of my head telling me that this was fake.  
I was telling jokes to Anne when I was interrupted, TWENTY-TWO. I was out for five hours and my body still felt numb. I looked around and saw that we were in a different position. Groudon was standing up, I was doing a split as he fucked me. I looked around, the puddles of pre and formed into small ponds, and the smell was a lot more intense. It looked like Groudon had made some progress while I was out, I was fairly close to getting three quarters of his cock. I tried to open my mouth to speak but found that my lower face also went numb. His cock had reached into my throat.  
When I tried to speak, I made unintelligible noises, my mouth flabbered around but my tongue wouldn't move and neither would my bottom lip. I also found it hard to close my mouth, and everytime I opened my mouth, precum would flow out. He was deep inside of me, halfway in my neck, his spurts of hot precum hit the top of my mouth whenever his heart beats pulsed from his cock and caused earthquakes inside of my limp body. Finally, Groudon spoke.  
Are you numb from the pain, or to escape from the unimaginable pleasure? I think you will be pleased to see the answer.  
Groudon started to change positions again, a few seconds of rest as he went down on his back. The numbness crept away, but there was no pain. I didn't feel any pleasure yet but there was pleasure in knowing that the intense pain was gone. When Groudon changed his position to a cowgirl style, he let go of me.  
You should be able to do the rest for now.  
I was still kind of numb, but I felt his hot member throb inside of me. I could feel that Groudon was right, there was little pain but I also felt pleasure start to slowly creep in. Movement came back to my legs, arms and my mouth. I could also feel myself getting hard as his cock slightly stimulated my prostate. I could finally feel how heavy I was, my stomach was bloated from all that precum, it must have added over 50 pounds of weight. I was still able to stand up on his belly and slowly bounce myself on his cock.  
After a minute, all the numbness was replaced by immense pleasure. His hot cock no longer burned, but instead felt perfectly warm. My bloated stomach didn't cramp, instead it felt like I had just eaten a good meal. The pain from overstretching now was just a perfect fit. His throbs that gave me headaches, now gave me earth shattering orgasms. My sobs and groans of pain were now loud moans, I wanted more and more of his cock. I was soaked in Groudons pre from top to bottom, a sticky mess. Every spurt filled my mouth, I was drooling it. My sanity escaped me, all I could think about was his cock and wanting more of his godly cock.  
After about thirty minutes, I grew too tired to move. I slid the two-thirds of it inside of me, not able to push any further, and limped. There was barely any room for sweat, his precum coated my armpits, my neck, my hands, everything. Groudon spoke in my head as he moved his hand to continue fucking me.  
I knew you would submit. When I am done with you, you will desire nothing but my cock, wanting to be filled once more. But don't worry, breeding you just once or twice isn't the end. Waiting a thousand years just for another mate is far too long.  
He wrapped his hand around my swollen stomach and squeezed. It felt so good, his warm hands squeezing his fluids out of me. Groudon then started moving me up and down, each and every one of my nerves lit up in pleasure. My body uncontrollably twitched whenever he slammed me down on his cock. Groudon started to pick up the pace, moving faster and faster. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I had no control over my body. I let out moans without willing it.  
Hours passed, TWENTY-THREE, TWENTY-FOUR, TWENTY-FIVE, and so on until the clock struck THIRTY-THREE. By then, I was almost lifeless. My mind emptied of everything except for Groudon's manhood. I couldn't pay attention to anything else, I don't know how many times Groudon changed positions, or if he changed positions at all. I couldn't feel anything but pure pleasure. This was my true peace. Bliss beyond anything imaginable. 

(Alright that's the end for now. I'm going to take a break from this so I can like recollect my thoughts and just think it over. Don't worry, I'll be starting a new story/series soon enough. You guys may have realized that I didn't give my character a name, or really a good description. I didn't give him a face so that the readers can feel like my main character, so in a sense it kind of is reader x pokemon but not really. I think I'm gonna do a Mass Effect one, I'm stricly writing gay Fanfiction so basically its going to be some male dude far after Mass Effect Andromeda happened so I can add the Kett into it. Until then, Toodles!)


	20. God's Punishment Chapter 20

God's Punishment Chapter 21

(Look's like I'm back! So if anyone wants to read my new Mass Effect story, it's out now. It is about 10,000 words long. I know some stuff in there isn't canon but who cares. Hopefully, I can finish this soon. I went on a long vacation and decided to also take a break but I guess I'll finish this up and maybe start another Fanfiction. I don't think this one will have an actual ending, instead I will skip the sex part of Anne and our character and enter the epilogue, then release chapters where its one on ones or a few Pokemon at a time, basically I'll be releasing random chapters with random non-legendary Pokemon.)

Hours passed, maybe even a day. I felt nothing but hot ecstacy. Groudon was right, I would learn to love it. His hot cock sliding in and sliding out for what seemed to be forever. I didn't know if I was tired, hungry, thirsty, I couldn't feel anything else but pure pleasure.  
He continued to rub me up and down on his cock, my insides stirring with each stroke. I could feel Groudon getting close, his breathing was heavier than usual and he was moving a little faster. I think I had about another fifth of his cock left to go, the thin and long tip of his cock was sliding in my mouth, tickling my throat and spurting hot pre everywhere. I could feel Groudon spending a little more time trying to push me down on his dick, trying to get everything in so that he could cum.  
Soon enough, he had accomplished fitting everything into me. He was widest at his base, less than a foot in diameter but it felt like yards. His oversized cock pushed past out of my open mouth and the very tip of it was a foot away from my lips. Groudon stopped shooting his pre, but his throbs became more frequent and more intense. I was glowing orange from his bright cock, but as his cum slowly started to pump from the base, I turned into a whiter color.  
As his cum flowed from the bottom of his penis, I could feel just how hot it was. It was like lava flowing through a metal tube but it wasn't even uncomfortable, not even close. I prepared myself as I felt the heat rising up, ever so slowly until I could see the top of his orange glowing penis turn into a milky orange color. Then like a volcano, his cum erupted.  
In a matter of seconds, I was covered with his hot cum. It felt like being in a hot tub, except the water was white and thick. Groudon's semen wouldn't touch the ground though, instead it would be attracted to my body, then start flowing into my mouth or into my hole. I tasted his cum as it ran down my throat, it was a mixture of all of my favorite foods and some salt, I wanted more and more. Unfortunately, I could barely breath the entire time, his cock expanded the size of my throat in diameter by almost two times. His throbbing cock was enough to stimulate me over the top, I came endlessly too. My stomach started to swell, I was already past the size of my belly when I was about to lay the eggs, except it didn't hurt, I just felt fuller and fuller.  
Then I tasted a salty and less thicker liquid coming from inside of me, the pre inside of my bloated belly that was once trapped was now being pushed out by the intense amount of cum. I started drooling his pre, god it felt so good. He must have been cumming for over an hour, FOURTY-TWO my Pokedex rang. Groudon's cum stopped spurting from his huge cock, the cum on my body started retreating into my insides, soon enough I was completely clean except for the precum that slowly flowed out of my mouth.  
My stomach was bloated to hell, I must have looked like a Snorlax with skinny legs and arms. I also felt extremely heavy, if it weren't for Groudon holding me, I would have fallen over, not even all of my strength could help me sit up. I just felt so full and full of warmth, my cock was still rock hard even after cumming multiple times.  
I felt intense heat radiating from within me, each throb his cock made slushed the contents inside of me. His dick was glowing orange again, but I could see his white cum flowing around inside of me, shaped perfectly into the shape of a large egg. Groudon took a few minutes rest with me still all the way on his cock.  
His cock was still hard in me, the tip portruded from my mouth but didn't spray any pre, but once Groudon was rested, it turned back on like a hose. I couldn't breath through my mouth so I had to breath it all in. The salty musk of his pre raining down me, drenching my body, leaving me a sticky mess, and splashing on the ocean of his pre beneath me.  
Groudon tightened his grip on me, I prepared myself as he hoisted me a foot above the base, then set me back down. Up and down I went, my giant belly flopping with each stroke, a continous shower of precum raining on me, for another day and a half of hot pleasure. I was sent back into the state of blissful fucking, I don't know what happened for the next day and a half except that I wanted nothing else but his cock inside of me.  
One last time, the precum from Groudon stopped flowing as he prepared to breed me once more. The process was identical as last time, not a single drop of cum fell to the floor and instead entered my belly one way or another. I felt the egg of sperm inside of me move over to accomodate another egg. I felt heavy, way heavier than I was during my pregnancy.  
Some time later, Groudon's dick started to soften as it finished cumming its loads. He lifted me off of his cock as he finished. I tried to move but I was too heavy to even move my arms. As his penis slowly came out, I felt everything hit me at once. Fatigue, hunger, thirst, and the worst of all was the immense emptiness of not having his cock filling me.  
When his penis was fully back in its slit, a river of precum flowed out onto the already covered cave floor. The empty feeling consumed me, I wanted more and more, I understood what Anne meant. Groudon set me down gently on a more cleaner part of the cave floor, but my back was still soaked with the cold pre.  
I heard Groudon walk away without saying a word, I thought he must have been resting now. I tried to do the same, but the pain was too much. I tried to move, but I couldn't even close my legs. I was nearly doing a split, anything less would hurt too much, but I knew I had to eat some way or another, or at least a drink. I looked around by turning my head, for someone or something but nothing. My Pokedex was still counting, but it was way too far to reach.  
I tried to move my hands around to see if I could at least crawl but I was too tired to even attempt it. My hand fell in a pool of his pre, there was a small crater of his pre near me. I had an idea, I could just drink his pre to help prevent myself from dying of dehydration but I wasn't sure if it was like piss where it would only hasten my demise or not. I took a chance and cupped my hands, got a good amount and slowly drank it down.  
Even though it was on the dirty cave floor, it was still rather clean. It had the same salty taste as it did before but it was cold instead of hot. I continued to drink for a few minutes until I felt I was hydrated enough. I was still hungry, and my asshole burned, and I was tired as hell. I dozed off while staring at the ceilings.


	21. God's Punishment Chapter 22

God's Punishment Chapter 22

It wasn't long before I was woken up, Feraligatr had been asked by Groudon to feed me. He told me I looked twice as big a Snorlax and that I stinked. I tried to speak but I realized my mouth had gone numb again, along with some parts of my body. I tried to speak but made weird sluggish noises, Feraligatr sighed and put one of the berries in my mouth. I tried to bite it but my mouth could barely move. I think Feraligatr realized that I couldn't move so he took the berry out and started eating it himself.  
He munched on it until it was just a glob of mashed fruit, then leaned over to kiss me. He used his tongue to dump it inside of my mouth, I was able to swallow it pretty well. Then he slowly sprayed water in my mouth, I was thankful for the water, the pre hydrated me but very lightly. After a few spurts of water, he continued to mash the berries in his mouth and feed me like a baby bird.  
I would have thought this would have been heartwarming if I wasn't in a pool of precum. This continued on for a couple days until my body recovered. My hole was still nowhere near being able to close. I think after a few days, the battery on my Pokedex died, which I was grateful for because the counting was getting annoying. Feraligatr was the only one who was allowed to visit me, he told me about what was happening during training and such.  
I was stuck on the ground there for a couple weeks. The sperm in me hardened into eggs, which was even heavier now that it carried actual Pokemon.  
As the days went on, the smell of pre got worse. Some of the pre had evaporated but that left even more of the musky smell. I think Groudon eventually got annoyed by the smell because I woke up one day and the cave was clean, except for the ground underneath me. I suppose he didn't want to wake me up but I would have appreciated being cleaned, being this sticky was getting on my nerves.  
It took a week and a half for my asshole to almost be able to properly close again, almost but not quite. I still had an inch and a half left to go, but I could close it at will now. It was dead boring being stuck on the cave floor, Groudon rarely spoke and Feraligatr only visited three times a day for a few minutes. Most of the time was spent worrying about getting the eggs out, since they were many times larger than the previous eggs.  
Two weeks after my impregnation, Groudon told me the eggs were ready. I didn't feel like I was ready to hatch them but then boom, all of the sudden, my stomach was back to normal and there were two large eggs right next to me. Once again, a surge of emptiness filled me. It was the most depressing feeling in the world, it was like losing your best friend but it was physically instead of emotionally.  
After Groudon removed the eggs, I was free to go, but I couldn't exactly walk. I felt way lighter than normal, like I was on the moon. It took me a week to get used to being this light and by then, my hole had returned to normal and I returned. I returned to my own part of the cave and was greeted by some new faces. All of my children had fully evolved, and they looked exactly alike, only difference between them and their parents were either the girls did not have a dick, and my children had purple eyes.  
Since they all had the same name now, I would have to rename the children. It was hard coming up with the names, but we all eventually agreed on their names. Emily for the Emboar, Molly for the Mamoswine, Freddy for the Feraligatr, Scott for the Slaking, Benny for the Beartic, Arron for the Aggron. The parents kept their names.  
We were having a great time talking and eating, then I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered what happened between Scott and I when he was a Vigoroth. I felt ashamed but I knew I couldn't tell anyone. I avoided him a lot until he confronted me.  
S"Hi dad, or mom, or I'm not sure."  
"Hey Scott, what's up?"  
S"You've been avoiding me a lot since you came back. I know it's because of what happened before you went to Groudon. I wanted to apologize for doing that."  
"Sorry for that, it's just weird keeping that a secret."  
S"You know we can't tell anyone, but I don't want us to be distant. I was young and stupid."  
"I was very horny when I was a teenager too. I already forgave you but it's just awkward."  
S"I know it's awkward for me too. I'm trying my best to forget about that, if you could do the same then maybe we can be father, err mother? whatever... parent and son."  
I told him I would try and forget about it, and it kind of worked, except every now and then I would remember what happened.  
Eventually I heard back from Anne, she told me she got delayed for a while looking for a few supplies. I asked her about it but she told me it was a surprise. I told her that she should not have sex with any Pokemon until she arrived here, Anne said that she was already doing that only because she didn't have any time, she was as tight as a virgin now. We hung up after talking for a little longer and my days continued like normal.  
Finally, after a week, Anne arrived at the cave. She was threatened by Groudon, who thought she was a trainer seeking to capture him. I eventually calmed him down, he went back to taking care of the eggs while my Pokemon and I helped Anne situate herself.  
Anne was so much hotter in person. I know that some may see me as gay after what I went through but I was still attracted to hot women, Anne was no exception. She had clothes on, normal clothes, but I could see how perfectly shaped her body was. Her breasts were great, round and big ass, good thighs, perfect face, everything. She was tall, around 5 feet 11 inches but I was fairly short and hadn't seen an actual person in a while, so I may be wrong. Anne greeted me by slapping my ass. I was naked of course, and she shit hard. I yelped but laughed when she laughed.  
My Pokemon were carrying not a bag, but entire briefcases of Pokeballs and other fun toys. She'd gathered Pokemon from every region, big or small, and she said at least 99% of them were well endowed males. I grew giddy thinking about the cum, but then I worried about getting pregnant. Anne came through and opened one of the suitcases, multiple bottles of pills that reduced chances of pregnancy and some rapid healing potions. I asked her why she brought so many potions and she said that the potion thinks that getting your asshole or vagina fucked by large Pokemon is an injury, so it would heal it back into its tight place.  
Everyone left with suitcases to my home and started to get ready for whatever was going to come next.

 

EPILOGUE

Journey Entry #777  
I think this is my last entry. I'm a little too old to be a Pokemon champion and it won't be long before someone takes my spot. After they do that, I'm going to retire and join Anne. I bought a giant island with the money I earned. All those Pokemon we had fun with and Anne are living on that island. She has probably fucked every single one of them at least twice by now. My many children and my six original Pokemon have retired there. I know I'm only 32, but I feel like an old man. Who knew being Champion would be this tiring. Anne is a few years older than me but she still looks very young, and more beautiful than ever. When I'm on vacation, we would share a bed together and with whatever Pokemon wanted to breed with me. We married but never had children or had one on one sex that often. I love the life we live, but it was like she said long ago, we will never be satisfied unless we were having sex with legendaries.  
The two eggs that I had, I'm not sure what happened to them but I heard in the Hoenn region, two new legendaries had been sighted. Latios and Latias. I have no doubt that they are my children, and Mega Forme sightings show that they are purple, like a Ditto. I tried to visit the Cave of Origins but it seems they had moved out or gone into hibernation. What I want more than anything in the world is another chance to live through that again.


End file.
